Judicium in Die
by Wina la diosa
Summary: Dos persona. Nacidas en distintos países. Se criaron en diferentes condiciones. Están destinados a encontrarse, según dice una antigua profecía. Dos mundos totalmente opuestos. Una guerra que lleva milenios dándose entre ellos. Pero ahora han creado nuevas armas... armas con vida propia. En esta guerra, se perderán vidas, pondrá en juego sentimientos, amor, odio, amistad...
1. Prólogo

Y pensar que todo comenzó con algo tan inofensivo como un choque entre dos personas. Que todo se desencadenó con una conversación, y no una con datos importantes, sino con una banal. Solo con nombres y poco más. Aquellos minutos fueron la mecha que prendieron la pólvora que dentro de un par de días me explotará en la cara.

Toda la culpa de lo que me ha pasado ha sido de él, todo esto no habría ocurrido si él no hubiera aparecido en mi vida. Me he convertido en alguien que no era y todo por seguirle el juego. Las personas que quise ya no están, no podré volver a mi hogar y dormir en mi cómoda cama, sí, la que olía a rosas y a jazmín. No volveré a pisar la universidad, la que me parecía tan lejana e inalcanzable, llegó antes de lo que pensé, pero solo por algunos meses. Ni tampoco leeré más libros de la biblioteca, en la que pasaba oras leyendo o estudiando.

Todo mi odio estaba volcado hacia él, la persona que arruinó mi vida y mi existencia, solo uno de los dos puede sobrevivir. Está claro que la persona que pierda, y por tanto muera no voy a ser yo. Dentro de poco me tomaré mi venganza...

Todo comenzó cuando me encontré con ella, con ella y con su carita de ángel. Tan pacífica, nada la alteraba, hasta que yo llegué y descubrí que era capaz de enfurecerse. Una furia de la que nunca querría haber sabido y que hubiera sido mejor dejar enterrada dentro de su ser.

Pero, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora no puedo arreglarlo. Igual que nadie puede arreglar un vaso que se cayó al suelo y se rompió, bueno, a lo mejor algunas personas que conozco si podrían. Con sus grandes poderes de los que tanto alardean, aunque, no creo que se molestaran en arreglar un baso de agua. Suena irónico, que para demostrar lo grandes que son sus poderes, sequen el mar o arranquen una cordillera para ponerla en otro lugar, que a su parecer, está mejor situada. Pero ninguno arreglaría un vaso roto, por que según ellos, cualquiera podría hacerlo, sin embargo ninguno lo hace.

Reí ante mis propios pensamientos, pero era una risa amarga y cargada de resentimiento. Todo terminaría dentro de unos días, o ella o yo pereceríamos en el vacío. Ganara quién ganara, nunca volvería a verla, puesto que perder significaba la muerte. Formé una imagen de ella en mi mente, su pelo, su rostro dulce, su ojos... ¿De verdad podría matarla? No, no podía, pero tenía que luchar sin una pizca de compasión, ella lucharía así...


	2. Cap 1: Cumpleaños Persecución

~~~~~ España, Andalucía ~~~~~

Miró otra vez su reloj "15:20". Frunció el ceño y ojeó a su alrededor. Estaba en la frontera entre Gibraltar y la Línea de la Concepción. Hacía calor, dado que eran las tres de la tarde en pleno mayo, pero al hacer levante, el viento compensaba. Su pelo rubio platino ondeaba como una bandera a su espalda, una bandera muy larga. Llevaba esperando veinte minutos a que sus amigos llegaran, sus ojos grises escrutaban en la lejanía, ya iban con retraso. Estaba sentada en el bordillo de la acera cuando alguien le tapó el sol. Alzó la mirada para ver quién era. Un chico de pelo marrón, unos ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa radiante, al quien la luz del sol recortaba su figura, apareció en su campo de vista. Mark Ender.

-¿Le ayudo a levantarse señorita? – preguntó Mark, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

Ella se levantó sin su ayuda, eludiendo la mano que el chico le tendía. Se sacudió sus pantalones cortos vaqueros. Luego se puso en frente del chico y le miró a los ojos mosqueada. Tubo que alzar la cabeza dado que Mark era muy alto.

-¿Dónde estabas, llevo esperando como media hora? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No exageres, solo han sido veinticinco minutos – dijo él rodando los ojos. Ella decidió no discutir con Mark, sencillamente, no se podía discutir con él.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó.

-Sus padres no les dejan venir hasta después de comer. – explicó. Ella suspiró.

-Bueno, así me saldrá más barato. – dijo ella con creciente entusiasmo.

Era el día de su cumpleaños y había decidido invitar a sus amigos a comer con el dinero que todos los años le daban sus padres. Como era viernes habían decidido ir luego a las tiendas de Gibraltar y comprar algo de ropa. La verdad es que a Mark no le entusiasmaba mucho ir de compras. Él prefería gastar bromas con sus amigos y hacer el tonto en la playa o en cualquier parte.

De hecho, así es como ella lo conoció, tenía cinco años y estaba en la playa haciendo castillos de arena, era verano. Fue a coger la pala, que había dejado a un lado apartada, cuando vio que encima del mango había un enorme cangrejo, de los que se encuentran en las rocas. Pegó un chillido y se aparto con rapidez, se había llevado un buen susto. Entonces oyó un par de risas a su espalda, giró la cabeza y vio a Mark junto con un amigo suyo. Mark tenía en la mano otro cangrejo, así que ella supo que habían sido ellos. Se enfadó y empezó a perseguirlos por toda la playa. Acorraló a Mark junto a las rocas, el otro chico sencillamente se había esfumado, así que no tenía a nadie que le ayudara. Mark levantó las manos en señal de rendición y le pidió perdón, "solo a sido una broma" le dijo. Ella le perdonó después de pensárselo y empezaron a hablar, él le contó que se había mudado a La Línea y que antes vivía en Inglaterra. Sus padres se habían mudado a Inglaterra después de tenerle aquí, en España y cinco años después decidieron volver. También descubrieron que vivía a solo dos casas de distancia. Estuvieron toda la tarde charlando, entonces sus madres les llamaron para irse. Antes de marcharse Mark le dijo "Oye, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre". Y así era, él le había dicho el suyo hacía un buen rato, pero ella no. "Mi nombre es Nubila, Nubila Sánchez. Pero llámame Nubi" dijo. Se encontraban todas las tardes en la playa, y cuando se acabó el verano y llegó el otoño iban el uno a casa del otro para jugar.

Con los años se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Se podría decir que Mark era como el hermano mayor que nunca tubo. Siempre estaban juntos en el instituto y en bachiller, pero Mark al ser un año mayor, había pasado a la Universidad, dejando a Nubi con sus otros amigos.

-¿Y dónde vamos a comer, Nubi? – preguntó Mark, con interés.

-A la Pampa – respondió ella.

-¿El asador argentino? – preguntó él, relamiéndose.

-Sí – contestó Nubi, también relamiéndose. Era un buen restaurante y la comida de allí estaba deliciosa, aunque era un poco caro, pero eso hoy no era un problema.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos? – preguntó Mark con una ancha sonrisa, cogió a Nubi de la mano y la arrastró hacia el restaurante, que estaba en el centro de La Línea.

Nubi se puso a su altura y no hablaron en un buen rato. Se limitaron a andar, hasta que ella se fijó en la camiseta de su amigo. Le quedaba ajustada y resaltaba todos sus músculos. Ella siempre pensó, desde que Mark pegó el estirón, que con su altura y lo fuerte que era, podría ser una estrella del baloncesto.

-Oye Mark – dijo atrayendo la atención del chico, que giró sus ojos marrones hacia ella - ¿Esa camiseta es de tu talla? – pregunto.

-Oh, verás, es que al lavarla... encogió – admitió Mark.

Nubi lo miró durante unos segundos, Mark estaba avergonzado y su mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosado. Entonces Nubi empezó a reírse como nunca de su amigo. Este se mosqueó y le dijo:

-Si tan divertido te parece, será mejor que comas sola – empezó a andar en dirección contraria al restaurante.

-No...espera, espera – dijo jadeando de la risa – Lo siento, no era mi intención reírme así, es que me ha hecho gracia que te quedaras aquí, en España sin ni siquiera saber lavar tu ropa.

Los padres de Mark, cuando él terminó bachillerato, decidieron volver a Inglaterra, a la casa que compraron cuando Mark tenía dos meses. Él optó por quedarse en su casa de España. Sus padres no querían que se quedara aquí solo y querían obligarlo a irse con ellos. El intentó convencerles diciéndoles que aquí ya tenía su vida hecha, estaban sus amigos, Nubi; su mejor amiga y también una "novia" que se inventaron entre los dos. Al final sus padres accedieron a que se quedara y le mandan dinero para subsistir hasta que termine la universidad y pueda buscar un trabajo a jornada completa. Mark a estado viviendo solo desde entonces, a excepción de su perro, que le regalaron a los diecisiete años, Buddy.

-Vivir yo solo es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. – admitió cabizbajo – Ni si quiera se cocinar. – dijo mirando a Nubi.

Ella le miró impresionada, hacía casi un año que sus padres se habían marchado y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las dificultades por las que estaba pasando su amigo. Aunque, mirándolo bien, Mark siempre evitaba hablar de sus problemas con ella, no quería preocuparla.

-No me digas que durante este año, el dinero que te mandaban tus padres te lo has estado gastando en comida rápida.

-No seas tonta...también compraba comida precocinada. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella soltó un largo suspiro, no podía dejar que su amigo comiera comida basura y empequeñeciera toda su ropa hasta el punto de no poder ponérsela. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Ya se lo que haremos. – exclamó la chica – Te enseñaré a cocinar, y también ha lavar la ropa.

-¿Enserio?¿Me ayudaras? – preguntó el chico, con los ojos iluminados como los de un cachorrillo abandonado, al que van a acoger. A Nubi le hizo gracia, pero enseguida se puso seria.

-Pues claro que si – dijo Nubi – por un favorcillo – dijo sonriendo de una manera que no le gustó nada a Mark y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Mark tragó saliva. Sabía bien lo retorcida que podía ser su amiga, un año el "favorcillo" fue vestirse de chica en carnavales y todavía recordaba el dolor de pies al día siguiente por los tacones de diez centímetros que le hizo ponerse. Al final se aventuró a decir:

-¿Qué "favorcillo"?

-Oh, tranquilo, no es nada. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos al restaurante no querrás que nos cierren la cocina, ¿verdad? – contestó, pero el brillo de los ojos no se había disipado y Mark comenzó a preocupase seriamente.

Se dieron prisa y llegaron al restaurante. Se sentaron fuera en una de las mesas y poco después una mujer vino a tomarles nota. Tenía el pelo tintado de rojo, y tatuajes, pero era muy amable. Nubi pidió un nestie para beber y Mark una coca-cola. De comer pidieron un poco de todo para picar y probar lo máximo posible, ya que comían allí estaban dispuestos a aprovecharlo. La comida llegó poco después, dado que no había mucha gente.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirme cuál es ese "favorcillo"? – dijo Mark, mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de empanadilla de pollo.

-¿Recuerdas a Jonatan, Jonatan Ruíz? – Mark asintió – Mañana da una fiesta y ha invitado a casi todo el instituto, a mi incluida, también a invitado a Anastasia y... – vio que Mark la miraba con cara de "ve al grano"- Bueno esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que le pregunté a mis padres que si podía ir y ellos me dijeron que no. Así que pensé, que podría decirle a mis padres que el sábado me quedaba en tu casa a dormir y así podría ir a la fiesta. Aunque tienes que dejarme las llaves de tu casa para poder tener un lugar donde dormir después de la fiesta. – dijo con una sonrisa angelical para terminar de convencerlo. Él le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Ni hablar – dijo con una voz que no admitía réplica. Nubi pasó por alto el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella con cara de cordero degollado y haciendo que el labio inferior le temblase un poco.

-No me cae bien ese tipejo – dijo con desdén.

-Solo serán un par de horas – Mark negó con la cabeza - ¿Una hora? – seguía negándose - ¿Media?

-¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que no para convencerte?

-Unas mil veces estaría bien – dijo con un toque de humor. Mark suspiró.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien engañar a tus "padres" de esa manera?¿Qué crees que pensarán? – dijo enfatizando la palabra padres. Vio como la expresión de Nubi cambiaba de sonriente a seria, le había dado donde más le dolía.

Hace un par de años Nubi descubrió unos papeles de adopción en la habitación de sus padres. Entró en su habitación para dejar unas botas que le prestó su madre, cuando vio unos papeles encima de la cama. Sintió curiosidad y los ojeó, eran los papeles de adopción para una niña de cuatro años llamada Nubila Filia, que fue adoptada hace doce años. Entonces fue cuando la verdad le golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aire. Fue directa a preguntarle a sus padres, a que le dijeran que eso no era verdad, pero una voz en su interior le decía que era adoptada. Sus padres lo confirmaron, por lo visto intentaron tener un hijo durante cerca de cinco años sin resultado y se decidieron por la adopción. Vieron una foto suya y se enamoraron.

En la casa de acogida les dijeron que la habían encontrado en un callejón, con ropas blancas como la nieve, que estaban manchadas de sangre. La encontraron hace unos meses, pero por lo visto sufrió un shock y no recordaba nada, esperaban que con el tiempo recordara algo pero al no ser así, decidieron no contarle que era adoptada. Ella se encerró en su cuarto después de eso. Se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes, su "padre" tenía el pelo negro y los ojos acaramelados y su "madre" era pelirroja y tenía los ojos marrones, pero ella tenía el pelo rubio platinado y los ojos como la plata líquida.

Mark recordó como ella la llamó esa noche llorando, diciendo que era una idiota y una tonta. Él habló con ella y consiguió hacer que dejara de llorar. Al día siguiente ella no apareció por el instituto y él fue a su casa, donde la encontró en un rincón de su habitación sentada en el frío suelo con su pijama puesto. Se acercó a ella lentamente preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó llorando. Él le devolvió el abrazó y permanecieron así hasta que los llantos y los lloros cesaron.

Sabía que haber dicho eso era asestar un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba impedir que ella fuera a esa fiesta hasta que lo comprobaran.

-No son mis padres, me da igual lo que piensen – dijo cabizbaja y tan bajo que Mark solo escuchó un susurro. – Voy a ir a pagar – dijo sombría y se fue si mirarle.

Mark suspiró. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Tenía un mensaje que decía. "Ya he llegado. El lunes por la tarde ya lo sabrá todo y empezaremos con lo acordado. Tedd" Mark frunció el ceño y escribió "Aún es demasiado pronto, espera un poco más de tiempo, no está preparada" Lo envió y esperó la respuesta, que llegó a los pocos segundos. "Ese es el problema, no hay tiempo" Mark iba a contestarle, pero entonces llegó Nubi de pagar la cuenta y volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Cuándo quedaste con los demás? – preguntó.

-Anastasia dijo que iría a las cuatro y media a la frontera – explicó él.

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa – dijo mirando su reloj – Son las cuatro y cuarto.

-En marca pues – dijo Mark levantándose y poniendo rumbo a la frontera.

~~~~~ México, Ciudad de México - 1 hora antes de que Mark y Nubi se encontraran ~~~~~

Eran las 7:20 de la mañana, o eso decía el despertador. La luz de la mañana se colaba por una rendija de la ventana de su cuarto. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse querría quedarse en la cama durmiendo toda la mañana. Pero sabía que si no se levantaba su madre iría y le echaría la bronca. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo, se puso en pie estirándose como si fuera un gato y bostezó. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se dio una larga ducha. Al terminar salió con una toalla en su cadera, mientras que con otra toalla se secaba su pelo corto azabache.

Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió haciéndose la pregunta de todas las mañanas "¿Qué me pongo hoy?" Optó por unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le llegaban por la rodilla, una camiseta negra y unas converse negras. Se echó un poco de colonia y salió de su cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, fue hacia la cocina, dónde su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Hola – saludó a su madre.

-Hola hijo, estoy haciendo huevos, ¿quieres? – preguntó sonriente.

-Gracias mamá, pero me conformo con unas tostadas – contestó, sentándose en la mesa que había al lado de la pequeña cocina. Encima de la mesa había tostadas y mermelada para untarse.

-No digas tonterías – dijo, sacando dos huevos y poniéndolos en un plato – tienes que desayunar bien, es la comida más importante del día – explicó, poniéndole el plato de huevos enfrente.

Él sabía que era imposible discutir con su madre, sobretodo cuando se ponía en modo sobre protectora. Así que cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer.

-Son los mejores huevos que he probado nunca – dijo mirando a su madre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Anda, deja de hacerme la pelota y termina de desayunar, que al final llegarás tarde. – dijo, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la sartén, donde puso un par de huevos para ella.

El chico devoró los huevos, dos tostadas y dos vasos de zumo de naranja recién exprimidos que su madre le insistió que se tomara. Luego cogió su mochila con los libros, las llaves de la casa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, antes de cruzar la puerta se despidió de ella.

-Hasta luego mamá, nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

Cogió el ascensor y bajó los cuatro pisos que separaban su casa del suelo. Llegó al portal y saludó al cartero que estaba dejando las cartas en sus respectivos buzones. Salió a la calle donde le esperaba una Kawasaki 1400 GTR que se compró hará un par de años. A los 14 quería comprarse una moto, así que empezó a ahorra y a los dos años vio esa preciosidad y no dudó en comprársela. Cogió la mochila y la colocó debajo del asiento, y sacó el casco que ocupaba el hueco debajo del asiento. Era un casco de fibra de carbono que su madre le regaló después de comprarse la moto, como ella decía "La seguridad es la primero" Hechó una última mirada al Loft donde el y su madre vivían.

Su padre compró el Loft después de un año de noviazgo con su madre, para que vivieran los dos. Luego su madre se quedó embarazada, los dos estaban muy contentos. A los ocho meses de embarazo, su padre desapareció. La familia de su madre estaba convencida de que se había largado, pero su madre seguía diciendo que se lo habían llevado. Un par de veces se le ocurrió que su madre sabía algo, pero siempre que le preguntaba ella lo negaba, y cuando este le decía que si no sentía curiosidad, ella le contestaba que algunas preguntas era mejor dejarlas sin respuesta.

Se puso el casco, se montó en la moto y la arrancó. Dio gas un par de veces y luego soltó el freno, lo que hizo que la moto saliera como una flecha hacia delante. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad, el viento le azotaba los brazos desnudos y las piernas, mientras que sus ojos estaban atentos a todo, ser miembro de una banda tenía sus peligros. Entonces vio a una chica que andaba por la acera con una mochila negra, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, unas sandalias romanas negras y una camisa de tirantes negra, en la que sabía que por delante en rojo ponía "Pues va a ser que no" Su pelo castaño oscuro ondeaba un poco a su espalda. Aparcó justo a unos pasos por delante de ella y llamó su atención diciendo:

-¡Ey!¡Guapa!¿Quieres que te lleve? – gritó a pleno pulmón, haciendo que la chica se girara para verle. Su mirada se topó con los ojos azules de la chica mientras que los de ella se toparon con unos ojos tan negros como la noche.

-¡Valla Dia!¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo la chica dando un par de pasos para acercársele.

-Es tu culpa, por no aparecer ni en las clases ni en las reuniones.

-Lo siento, es que estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo obras de caridad y ayudando en la iglesia – dijo con una media sonrisa y con un tono sarcástico en la voz.

-¿A sí? No me digas. – dijo Dia siguiéndole el juego – Pues me han dicho que en el hospital están buscando gente voluntaria para donar sangre y algún que otro riñón, a lo mejor deberías ir Polly. – dijo sonriente. Ella torció el gesto. – Bueno,¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Y perderme una larga caminata hasta la escuela? – dijo ella.

-Muy bien, este es un país libre – dijo, dando un poco de gas.

-¡Espera! – exclamó la chica – No me has dejado acabar... iba ha decir que lo sacrificaré para no dejar que te vallas solo.

-Ya – dijo él mientras Polly se montaba detrás de él a cierta distancia. – Por casualidad no te habrás traído el casco en tu mochila.

-No, hoy llevo los libros – dijo ella.

-Muy bien, en ese caso no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar. – dio gas a la moto un par de veces y terminó diciendo – Será mejor que te agarres. – soltó el freno y la moto volvió a salir disparada.

Mientras conducía a la mente le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Polly. El primer año que Dia pasó en preescolar fuel el peor, tenía cinco años. Los demás niños no se acercaban a él, decían que le tenían miedo y cuando él pasaba por su lado se iban corriendo. Cuando se les unía para jugar con ellos al escondite, hacían que el se la quedara para luego marcharse y dejarlo solo. El se pasaba horas buscándolos en todos los lugares en los que se podían esconder, hasta que los veía por hay jugando a otro juego. También se metían con el por no tener padre y por que su nombre era demonio, él siempre se iba a una esquina a jugar con un coche o algún otro juguete. Era su último año en preescolar, estaba en la esquina, jugando con una pelota grande que botaba mucho, se le escapó y una niña la cogió. El agachó la mirada "Seguro que se va corriendo con la pelota" pensó cabizbajo. Entonces para su sorpresa la niña se le acercó y le dijo "Se te ha escapado la pelota,¿verdad?". Él se fijó en la chica, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro que ni le llegaba a los hombros, pero con el tiempo fue creciendo, unos ojos azules que lo miraban con sincera amabilidad, una nariz pequeña y llena de pecas al igual que los grandes mofletes. "Si" dijo él débilmente. "¿Puedo jugar contigo?" preguntó la niña, haciendo que él se sintiera más confuso. "¿No te doy miedo?" preguntó él. "¿Por qué tendría que tenértelo?" dijo ella "Mi nombre es Polly Vamps, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Él dudó, no sabía si decírselo o no, a lo mejor si se lo decía la asustaba y se iba corriendo, Polly lo miraba expectante. Al final cedió a la presión y dijo "Mi nombre es Fuentes...Diaboli Fuentes" La niña lo miró durante un momento con curiosidad, él temió que se fuera, entonces Polly sonrió. "Muy bien, te llamaré Dia" Pasaron todo el día juntos, dibujando, corriendo, riendo... Desde entonces habían sido inseparables, habían estado juntos en primaria, en secundaria y en bachiller, aunque Polly se saltaba muchas clases. Hasta se habían metido a la vez en la banda que dominaba la zona donde se encontraba su instituto, los "Latins Demons". Allí habían hecho más amigos, pero sin duda, su mejor amiga era Polly.

Dia volvió a evocar en su mente la imagen de la pequeña Polly y sonrió. Las pecas con los años habían desaparecido, y también la típica inocencia de esa edad, pero por lo demás era la misma niña que un día le abrió la puerta a la felicidad.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó Polly. Habían parado en un semáforo en rojo y había estado observando a Polly para compararla con la niña que conoció hace trece años.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? – preguntó, dado que ella no podía verle la boca desde donde estaba.

-Siempre que sonríes, los ojos te brillan de una manera... – explicó ella sin terminar de encontrar la palabra para describirlo – a demás Dia, se te forman hoyuelos en la mejillas – dijo Polly con desdén.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo Dia.

-Pues claro que no, ¿yo no miento? – dijo mirándose las uñas.

-A, ¿no? – dijo él, alzando una ceja. Nunca supo lo que ella le iba a contestar, puesto que en ese momento aparecieron tres motos que se colocaron a su derecha.

El chico que conducía la moto que estaba más próxima a él le resultaba vagamente familiar. El chico giró la cabeza y pudo verlo mejor. Entonces fue cuando lo reconoció. Hará como una semana, ese chico y un amigo suyo, que pertenecen a una banda rival, pintaron de rosa el coche de Marco, el líder de la banda y también la moto de Julio, su segundo al mando. También añadieron con blanco la palabra "REINONA" en cada vehículo y los cubrieron con purpurina rosa. Marco se puso echo una furia, al igual que Julio. Descubrieron quién fue y enviaron a Dia a que les hiciera un "pequeño arreglo" a sus vehículos.

Lo que hizo fue destrozarlos con un bate y cuando este se rompió con un martillo. Dejo los coches hechos una pena, pero el ruido de la alarma alertó a los vecinos, que llamaron a los dos chicos. Justo cuando se iba a marchar aparecieron y al no llevar el casco pudieron ver su rostro perfectamente y después no se sabe como, averiguaron su nombre. Dia lo sabía por que en su moto después de las clases se encontró una carta que decía "Estás muerto Diaboli Fuentes" Él, a contrario que pensaran los demás, se rió en mitad del aparcamiento con todos los alumnos mirándole como si estuviera loco. Luego arrugó la carta y la tiró al suelo con desprecio.

El semáforo seguía rojo y el chico lo miraba fijamente con cara de Yo-te-conozco. Dia apartó la mirada, mientras pensaba "Que coño hacen aquí, este es nuestro territorio" Esperaba que no lo reconociera con el casco. No es que fuera un cobarde, es que ese tío contaba con tres de sus colegas que seguramente iban armados, mientras que él contaba tan solo con Polly y su pistola estaba guardada en su mochila. Vio como la expresión del chaval pasaba de reconocimiento a ira y rabia.

-Diaboli – masculló el chico, escupiendo la palabra con un veneno tal que podría matar a una manada de elefantes.

Polly miró al chico con curiosidad. Dia pensó que lo hecho, hecho está, así que adoptó una postura relajada y dijo con todo el desdén que le fue posible:

-El mismo que viste y calza.

En ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y Dia le agradeció al cielo que le diera algo de cuartelillo. Dio gas a fondo y Polly casi al instante lo abrazó por la espalda, no sin antes soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – gritó Polly lo más cerca que pudo de Dia para hacerse oír frente al rugido del viento.

-Luego te cuento. ¿Nos siguen? – preguntó Dia, concentrado totalmente en no chocar contra ningún vehículo.

-Si – dijo Polly, después de mirar atrás – ¿Y tu pistola? – Polly había pasado suficientes años en la banda como para imaginarse lo que pasaba.

-En mi mochila. – dijo Dia.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, había un callejón que daba a la escuela, era estrecho pero podía pasar una moto. El callejón no se veía muy bien y estaban cerca así que puso rumbó hacia el. Aceleró un poco más para poner más distancia entre ellos y los que los perseguían. Ya veía el callejón. Dio un giro brusco a la derecha y entró en el a toda velocidad. Polly chilló, pero hizo caso omiso. Al poco tiempo salieron de callejón, la escuela estaba justo enfrente. Entró en el aparcamiento con un chirriar de los frenos y aparcó en la zona para motos. Tenía el corazón a cien por la adrenalina.

-Yo...te...mato – dijo Polly en su espalda jadeando.


	3. Cap 2: Compras Tiroteo

**~~~~~ España ~~~~~**

Llevaban cinco minutos esperando a que Mark y Nubi se presentaran en la frontera. Aunque también era culpa suya por llegar diez minutos antes. Los ojos azul profundo de la chica miraron por un momento al chico que tenía a su lado. Tenía el pelo negro, que una mecha azul adornaba. Los ojos eran marrón oscuro, casi negros. Vestía una camiseta roja lisa, sin adornos, y unos pantalones vaqueros, el conjunto lo sellaban unas zapatillas rojas. Su cuerpo en conjunto era atlético, y para no serlo, dado que el chico hacía un triatlón todas las mañanas. Primero, nadaba un kilómetro en la playa, 500m mar adentro y otros 500m hacia la orilla, luego corría por el paseo marítimo hasta que este se acababa, donde se daba la vuelta y volvía a su casa, no contento con eso, se cogía la bicicleta y se recorría el paseo unas tres veces más, por lo menos. Muchas veces se preguntaba si el chico dormía. Ella apartó sus ojos y los dirigió a por donde supuestamente aparecerían sus amigos.

El chico, al sentirse observado, miró a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Esta estaba mirando al otro lado, seguramente para ver si venían los dos a los que estaban esperando. Si hubiese tenido que describirla en pocas palabras, hubiese usado tan solo dos, "Muñeca de porcelana". Bueno, vale eran tres, pero el "de" no contaba. Llevaba dos trenzas que le caían por el pecho, dándole un aspecto más infantil del que ya tenía de por si. Su pelo era rubio platinado, sus labios eran acorazonados y de color rosado, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar. Todo aquello le confería un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana que llamaba la atención. "O de fantasma, según como se mire" pensó el chico con sorna, mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro, lo que hacía que a más de uno se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Vestía unos pantalones cortos verde hierba, una camisa que dejaba un hombro al descubierto azul turquesa y unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color. Dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba la chica aburrido.

Entonces vio a dos chicos que cruzaban la acera y se acercaban a ellos. Un chico y una chica. La chica tenía el pelo suelto, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camisa de tirantes fucsia y unas zapatillas de deporte Nike blancas, con el logotipo a los lados fucsia. "Es que ir de compras es un gran deporte" se dijo el chico. El que le acompañaba vestía una camisa que le venía justa. A rayas grises y azules, unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban por la rodilla y unas converses grises. Se trataban de Mark y Nubi.

La chica que estaba a su lado se acercó a Nubi y le dio un abrazo, las dos eran mas o menos de la misma altura.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Anastasia – dijo Nubi, abrazándola, una vez recuperada de la sorpresa inicial.

Cuando Anastasia soltó a Nubi el chico, que había estado apoyado a una pared cual modelo se acercó a ella. La cogió por la cintura y la elevó en el aire mientras decía:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños enana!

-Tiago yo también te quiero.– dijo entre risas – Pero me estás aplastando – dijo un poco agobiada.

-Lo siento – dijo Tiago entre risas, mientras dejaba de nuevo a Nubi en el suelo.

-Yo también me alegro de veros. – dijo Mark, apartado.

-Baya Mark, cuando has llegado. – dijo Tiago – No te habíamos visto tío.

Mark encarnó una ceja, lo que hizo que todo el grupo de amigos riera.

-Ya, gracias chicos, sois los mejores – dijo Mark en tono irónico.

-Bueno y, ¿cuál es el plan para esta tarde? – preguntó Tiago. Nubi y Anastasia se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Ir de compras! – dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Ir de compras? – preguntó Tiago fastidiado. – Podríamos ir al King Basting a echar una partida de bolos o a patinar sobre el hielo.

-Es una gran idea – dijo Anastasia – Pero las opciones que hay son ; ir de compras, o ir de compras, o que te parece ir de compras – dijo con una sonrisa infantil en la cara – aunque también podríamos...

-¡Vale, vale! – le interrumpió Tiago – Ya lo he captado. Iremos de compras. – dijo no muy animado.

Nubi y Anastasia se miraron y sonrieron de nuevo, se habían salido con la suya. Los chicos no sonrieron. Tener que pasar un día de compras con las dos chicas era mortal. Podían recorrerse la calle real de punta a punta, incluida la plaza del reloj unas diez veces en lo que quedaba de tarde. Y lo peor de todo, era que a los chicos siempre les tocaba cargar con todas las bolsas, mientras que ellas miraban los escaparates, entraban en alguna otra tienda o se comían un helado, y ellos, cargados como mulas. En ese momento a Mark se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a Tiago y le susurró su idea al oído, de tal manera que las chicas no pudieran oírlo. Tiago sonrió de una manera que a las chicas no les gustó nada, es más, les daba miedo. Tiago siempre ponía esa sonrisa cuando iba ha hacer algo realmente malo, y las chicas sabían que ellas eran ahora su objetivo.

-No...nos repartiremos las bolsas, lo prometemos – dijo Nubi, con una sonrisa forzada y un tono nervioso. – Será mejor que vallamos ya a la plaza, si no, no llegaremos nunca.

-Si, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. – dijo Tiago, que había dejado de sonreír, pero en sus ojos se veía que iba a seguir el plan de Mark.

Pasaron la frontera enseñando los DNI, en la frontera Española no hubo ningún problema, pero en la Inglesa les pararon al ser Nubi y Anastasia menores de edad. Después de que les enseñaran las autorizaciones para menores, les dejaron pasar. Caminaron hacia el centro de Gibraltar, dónde estaban la plaza del reloj y la calle real. Nubi y Anastasia iban charlando y abriendo camino, ya se habían olvidado de lo de Tiago, los chicos iban atrás y miraban como las dos chicas hablaban mientras ataban todos los cabos sueltos de su plan.

Nubi y Anastasia eran muy buenas amigas desde que esta última entró al instituto. Un día en el que Mark se había puesto enfermo y no fue a clase, Nubi fue a la biblioteca del instituto. Se sentó al lado de Anastasia, a la que solo conocía de vista. Nubi estaba en segundo de la E.S.O. y Anastasia acababa de entrar a primero. Entonces Nubi vio que Anastasia estaba leyendo Crepúsculo, de Stephanie Meyer, un libro que ella había leído el año pasado cuando entró al instituto. Empezaron a charlar y se hicieron amigas, en Anastasia encontró una compañía que no podía darle Mark. Por supuesto el seguía siendo su mejor amigo, tantos años juntos no se borraban fácilmente, a parte de que él siempre sabía que hacer cuando Nubi le contaba sus problemas. Pero cada vez que Nubi le mencionaba algo relacionado con ropa, maquillaje o cualquier otra cosa de chicas a este se le quedaba cara de pan.

Tres años después, vino un chico de intercambio, Tiago. Por lo visto era un primo lejano de Anastasia. Esta se lo presentó a Nubi y a Mark. Mark y Tiago hicieron migas enseguida, pero a Nubi le costó un poco adaptarse al carácter de Tiago, por no hablar de que al principio le daba miedo. Pero después descubrió que era un gran chico y se hicieron amigos. Él estaba en su curso y compartían varias clases.

Llegaron rápidamente a la plaza del reloj, dónde había mucha gente, sobretodo joven. La plaza estaba atestada, los chico y chicas iban de aquí para aya con sus bolsas de haber comprado, también había algunos sentados por los restaurantes y heladerías. La calle real estaba igual, la gente iba y venía, se detenía a ver los escaparates y entraba en las tiendas.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí – esas fueron las primeras palabras que Tiago dijo después de todo el viaje en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? – dijo Nubi.

-Pues podríamos ir a la tienda de licores, a comprar un par de botellas de Bacardi.

-¡Mark! - Le recriminó Nubi.

-!Ups¡ Se me olvidaba que eres Miss Responsable – dijo Mark.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo Nubi con la cara un poco roja de la rabia.

De todos los de su clase, ella era la única que no había probado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida, ni tampoco fumado, por eso le habían puesto el mote de Miss Responsable. Por que nunca se arriesgaba a nada. De echo, a Mark le sorprendió mucho su proposición de ir a aquella fiesta.

-Vale, vale – dijo Mark – no quería ofenderte.

-Pues lo has hecho – dijo Nubi, cogiendo de la mano a Anastasia y poniendo dirección hacia la primera de las tiendas.

Mark fue detrás de ella, no quería que estuviera enfadada el día de su cumpleaños. Tiago iba por detrás siguiendo a las chicas y a Mark. Mark llamaba a Nubi, pero esta no le hacía ni caso. Al final Nubi entró a la tienda a la que se dirigía, seguida de Anastasia que se quejaba de que iba muy rápido, luego entró Mark y después Tiago. Mark abrazó a Nubi por detrás poniendo las manos en ningún lugar comprometido.

-Vamos Nubi perdóname – dijo Mark a su espalda.

-Ni lo sueñes – dijo ella, intentando zafarse de su abrazo de oso.

Anastasia observaba la escena avergonzada, todo el mundo en la tienda los miraba. Tiago observaba divertido como Nubi se debatía por soltarse de Mark y como Mark la apretaba un poco más para evitar que escapara. En ese momento Mark se dio cuenta de que era inútil, así que optó por cambiar de táctica. Se puso de rodillas en frente de Nubi, puso sus manos como si fuera a rezar y dijo con tono triste:

-¿Perdonas a este tonto idiota que te ha dicho tantas tonterías?

Entonces Nubi se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, todavía estaba enfadada con él . Pero al final la presión venció.

-Si, te perdono. Pero levántate ya.

-A la orden – dijo Mark con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Vamos a otra tienda anda – dijo Nubi avergonzada.

Se pasaron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda. Las chicas miraban los escaparates, entraban y se probaban ropa, luego salían de los probadores y los chicos juzgaban. Mas bien, se limitaban a decir que todo les quedaba perfecto, puesto que a Nubi y Anastasia les daba igual lo que pensaran, se lo compraban de todas maneras. Anastasia rápidamente se fundió el dinero que traía, pero a Nubi todavía le quedaba bastante, así que fueron a más tiendas, mientras que las bolsas se multiplicaban, a los chicos les dolía cada vez más los brazos. Al final de la tarde, fueron a un par de tiendas de deporte, a las que los chicos querían ir y donde estos se compraron ropa deportiva. Después fueron a otras tiendas, en donde los chicos se compraron mas cosas. Aún así no se libraron de llevar las bolsas de las chicas.

Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer se fueron a la heladería que siempre iban para tomarse un par de helados fresquitos, por que tenían mucho calor después de todo el día de compras. Dejaron las bolsas en una mesa de las que había fuera y las chicas se dispusieron a entrar en el local cuando los chicos se les adelantaron.

-Tranquilas, ya vamos nosotros, vosotras tenéis que descansar después de esta larga caminata. – dijo Mark con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A las chicas esto les pareció extraño, pero les dolían tanto los pies que no se pararon a pensárselo demasiado. Como siempre pedían lo mismo, los chicos sabían lo que pedir. Se dieron la vuelta y fueron a su mesa donde se sentaron. Los chicos entraron al local.

-¿Crees que se nos ha visto el plumero? – preguntó Tiago.

-No lo creo, sino no nos habrían dejado entrar solos. – contestó Mark – ¡Hey! Alex. – Llamó al chico que servía los helados.

-Hola Mark – saludó el chico – cuanto tiempo, no te veía desde que entraste a la universidad.

-Si ya...oye, necesito que nos hagas un favor a Tiago y a mi – dijo Mark. Alex era un año menor que él, siempre le había caído bien.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Alex.

-Verás, quiero que al pedido de aquellas dos señoritas – dijo señalando a Nubi y a Anastasia que estaban sentadas charlando en la mesa. – Le eches esto. -dijo sacando un bote de tabasco del bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, pero si os preguntan, yo no se nada de cómo llegó ahí el tabasco, si lo descubren me despiden. – dijo. Mark asintió. – Y, ¿puedo saber que os han hecho Nubi y Anastasia para que toméis represalias? – preguntó Alex, mientras preparaba los dos batidos helados y les echaba el tabasco.

-Digamos que tenemos una cuestión de peso para hacer esto – dijo Tiago.

-Nos han hecho llevar todas esas bolsas todo el día – explicó Mark.

-¿¡Todas esas!? – dijo Alex alarmado, mirando por un momento por encima de la barra. Mark y Tiago asintieron.

Cuando los helados de Mark y Tiago estuvieron listos, al igual que los batidos helados de Nubi y Anastasia, los cogieron todos y fueron hacia la mesa. Las chicas estaban charlando y ni los miraron, ellos se limitaron a dejar los batidos helados en frente de cada una de las chicas. Estas, como si estuvieran sincronizadas bebieron a la vez. Mark y Tiago esperaron unos segundos a que el picante hiciera efecto. El rostro de Nubi cambió, al igual que el de Anastasia. Dejaron de beber y escupieron lo que les quedaba en la boca.

-¡Agua! – gritó Nubi, con las mejillas coloradas como dos tomates.

Mark y Tiago estallaron en carcajadas al ver a las dos chicas. En ese momento Nubi y Anastasia se dieron cuenta de que los culpables de lo que les estaba pasando eran ellos dos. Se enfurecieron y empezaron a perseguirlos por toda la plaza. Mark en un momento dado se giró, cogió a Nubi que era la que lo estaba persiguiendo, y se la cargó al hombro. Ella pataleaba y le pegaba puñetazos diciendo que la soltara, mientras que el decía:

-¡Se vende saco de papas! A euro, a euro.

En ese momento Nubi empezó a reírse, lo hacía igual que los vendedores del mercadillo, no podía enfadarse con él, y menos cuando imitaba tan bien. Cuando Nubi se tranquilizó, Mark la bajó hasta el suelo. En ese momento llegó Tiago, que llevaba a Anastasia cargada a la espalda como si fuera un mono, haciendo que pareciera mas pequeña e infantil de lo que ya era. Los chicos se disculparon, y ellas los perdonaron. Había anochecido del todo y decidieron volver a casa, cuando el reloj daba las once en punto. Tiago y Anastasia se despidieron de Mark y Nubi, Tiago llevaba todas las bolsas, mientras que Anastasia se comía su helado. Anastasia siempre conseguía lo que quería sobretodo si era su primo y ponía cara de niña pequeña perdida. Nubi y Mark fueron hacia la calle donde los dos vivían, cada uno cargando con las bolsas que les correspondían, pero a mitad del camino Nubi no podía mas con sus bolsas. Y Mark sin decirle nada le aligeró el peso quitándole unas cuantas. Llegaron a sus casas. Cuando Nubi iba a entrar en su casa Mark la llamó.

-¡Nubi! Espera un momento. – Mark se acercó a ella, mientras esta miraba a Mark interrogante – Toma, es para ti.

Le tendió una mano, en la que había una cajita decorada con papel de regalo blanco y con un precioso lacito rojo.

-Mark dije que no quería regalos – dijo Nubi mirándolo con reproche y con gratitud, por comprarle algo.

-Bueno, no puedo devolverlo, puesto que lo he hecho yo. Así que será mejor que lo aceptes. – dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella cogió con cuidado la cajita como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. La abrió lentamente con curiosidad. Lo que había dentro la dejó sin palabras. Era un colgante con un lobo tallado en madera, un amuleto. El lobo estaba aullando. A Nubi siempre le habían gustado los lobos, le parecían criaturas fascinantes. Apretó el colgante contra su pecho y miró a Mark.

-Muchas gracias. Es precioso. ¿De verdad que lo tallaste tu mismo? – Mark asintió.

Nubi abrazó a su mejor amigo y le volvió a dar las gracias. Luego se despidió y entró en su casa, dejando a Mark en la puerta.

**~~~~~ México, En ese momento ~~~~~**

Dia y Polly se encontraban en la entrada de una nave perteneciente a la banda. Iban a tener una reunión después de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Dia envió un mensaje contándoselo todo a Marco, este le dijo que se reunieran Dia y Polly con él a las cuatro de la tarde en aquella nave. Después de mandar el mensaje le explicó a Polly el por que de su frenética huída. Dia y Polly entraron, dejando la moto de Dia fuera aparcada, en la que habían venido los dos. Cuando pasaron dentro de la nave, vieron que adentro había varias personas más de las que esperaban encontrarse. Marco se encontraba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio, como un auténtico mafioso. Julio estaba apoyado en la pared que había detrás de Marco. En un sillón se encontraban sentados una chica bajita, de metro cincuenta, tenía el pelo rubio suelto y liso cayéndole a los dos lados de su cara, las facciones de su cara eran finas y sus ojos avellanas se giraron hacia ellos cuando los vio entrar. A su lado se encontraba un chico que le sacaba una cabeza, tenía el pelo del mismo color que el de su hermana, este caía desordenado sobre su frente, sus ojos turquesas se pararon unos segundos en Dia y Polly, sus facciones eran elegantes, su piel era blanca al igual que la de su hermana, saludó a Dia y a Polly con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego volvió a mirar la televisión que se encontraba enfrente del sofá.

La verdad es que la nave por dentro no parecía una nave, mas bien parecía un salón bastante grande. Dia se acercó a donde se sentaba Marco, seguido de cerca por Polly. El aspecto de Marco era bastante intimidante, no pasaría de tener 25 años, pero era el jefe de una gran banda lo que tenía bastante mérito, su pelo era rojo, rojo como la sangre, algo bastante raro en México, sus ojos eran negros como los de Dia, pero en su interior podía leerse la maldad y crueldad que ese hombre poseía, lo que hacía que la gente temblara de terror . Su cuerpo era muy musculoso, y estaba marcado por tatuajes de la banda. Marco miró a Dia directamente a los ojos, a él nunca le había dado miedo el ver esa maldad, pero si que sentía una sensación de incomodidad.

-Dia, me responderías a una pregunta – dijo Marco con un tono sereno, que podía ser bien mortal.

-Por supuesto – contestó Dia con voz calmada.

-¿No te parece que he sido demasiado generoso con esos dos chicos? – preguntó seguía siendo serena, pero había un tono peligroso en esa pregunta que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Dia se erizaran.

-¿A que se refiere con "demasiado generoso"? – preguntó Dia, su tono se había vuelto algo nervioso.

-A que esos chicos, primero; hicieron remodelaciones en mi coche, y sabes que no me gusta que nadie toque mi coche, segundo; tienen el descaro de amenazarte, tercero; entran en mi territorio, cuarto; os persiguen a ti y a Polly. Y aún así todavía no están bajo tierra.

-Si, creo que ha sido muy generoso – dijo Dia.

-Era lo que pensaba. – comentó Marco. – Dia, Polly, Sebastián y Anni – dijo mirando a cada uno de los nombrados. – Quiero ver como a esos tíos se los comen los gusanos, ¿me he explicado bien?

-Si – contestaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Bien, tenéis hasta mañana por la mañana. Podéis iros.

Sebastián y Anni se levantaron del sofá y pusieron rumbo a la puerta para salir. Dia le dio la espalda a Marco y se dirigió también a la puerta, seguido por Polly.

-Polly espera un momento – dijo Marco.

Dia que ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta se dio la vuelta. Polly con un único movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se fuera. Este asintió, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, luego se apoyo en su moto esperando a que Polly saliera. Por su parte Polly se acercó a Marco, que se había levantado de su silla. Cuando llegó a su lado Marco la miró desde arriba, dado que era alto, haciendo que Polly se sintiera muy pequeña.

-No quiero que le ocurra nada, cuida de él, como le pase algo... ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias – dijo Marco con toda su maldad, haciendo que las manos de Polly temblaran como un flan.

Esta asintió y salió de la nave lo más firme que pudo. Afuera se encontraba Dia apoyado en su moto, charlando animadamente con Sebastián y Anni. Ella se acercó y preguntó:

-¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?

-No tengo ni idea – dijo Sebastián.

-Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar – apostilló su hermana.

-Tenemos hasta mañana por la mañana – Dia suspiró – será mejor que empecemos ahora mismo.

-Llevas razón – dijo Polly.

-Bien, vosotros buscad por la escuela y los alrededores – dijo Dia dirigiéndose a Sebastián y a Anni – Yo y Polly buscaremos por el centro. Con un poco de suerte todavía estarán en nuestro territorio.

-¿Y si no los encontramos? – preguntó Sebastián.

-Nos reuniremos cuando anochezca en frente del Parque de la Alameda.

La verdad es que a Polly, Dia siempre le había parecido un gran estratega desde que esta lo conoció. Se montó detrás de Dia en la moto, como hizo esa mañana. Se despidieron de Sebastián y Anni. A estos los habían conocido cuando entraron en la banda. Los pusieron juntos en varias misiones, dado que eran todos unos novatos. Poco a poco, empezaron a hablar con ellos de cosas que no estaban relacionadas con la banda y se hicieron amigos. Pero Dia y Polly, sabían que no podían sustituir la amistad que había entre ellos dos.

Polly y Dia se pasaron toda la tarde buscando por el centro, en los parques, por las calles, miraban a través de los escaparates por si estaban dentro de una tienda... pero nada. Decidieron ir ya al Parque de la Alameda dado que ya se acercaba la hora a la que habían quedado con Sebastián y Anni. Las calles volaban a su paso por la velocidad con la que conducía Dia y en menos de lo esperado tenían el parque en frente. Dia aparcó al lado de un coche verde pistacho, que para su gusto era horroroso. Bajaron de la moto y se apoyaron en el coche sin hablar. Tuvieron que esperar un poco, dado que todavía no había anochecido del todo. Unos diez minutos más tarde, una moto roja aparcó al lado de la de Dia, se trataba de una Kawasaki Ninja 250R. La conducía Sebastián, su hermana iba detrás de él y lo agarraba por la cintura. Sebastián y Anni bajaron de la moto y se quitaron los cascos.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Sebastián a Dia, a lo que este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Polly.

-Que va – dijo Anni – Esos asquerosos se han escondido como ratas.

-¡A quiénes llamas ratas! – dijo una voz.

Ese fue el único aviso que tuvieron antes de que comenzaran a dispararles desde algún lugar del parque. Rápidamente los cuatro se tiraron al suelo y se arrastraron hasta quedar detrás de coche verde pistacho. Pero eso no hizo que los disparos cesaran. Pedazos de los cristales rotos del coche cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Sebastián, Anni y Dia sacaron sus pistolas. A Polly la suya se le había caído cuando se tiró al suelo y estaba desesperada.

-Cuando yo cuente tres – dijo Dia – disparad al parque, a donde sea, ¿entendido? – preguntó, Sebastián y Anni asintieron mientras Polly intentaba alcanzar su pistola con una mano. – Bien, una ... dos ... ¡tres! – gritó.

Se incorporaron rápidamente a la vez y empezaron a disparar. Los otros tenían ventaja, puesto que sabían donde se encontraban, mientras que Dia, Sebastián y Anni tenían que disparar a ciegas con la esperanza de darle a alguien. En ese momento se oyó un grito y Dia supo que le había dado a alguien, se guió por el grito y empezó a disparar a aquella zona a bocajarro, lo mismo hicieron Sebastián y Anni. Entonces los disparos cesaron y se oyeron pisadas, estaban huyendo. Ellos también dejaron de disparar.

-¡Cobardes, volved aquí! – gritó Sebastián.

Este cruzó la calle corriendo para ver si al que le había dado Dia estaba muerto. Y en efecto, lo estaba. Era el chico que esa mañana había reconocido a Dia, estaba tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pelo moreno le tapaba parte de los párpados. De su pecho rosas rojas florecían a borbotones, mientras que varias se desperdigaban por el suelo que había a su alrededor, decorando el césped del parque. Su pistola estaba unos metros por detrás de él. Sebastián se acercó y le pegó una patada en el pie, no se movió. No había ni rastro de sus compañeros.

En ese momento un grito de Polly rompió el silencio que se había formado después del tiroteo y la huída. Sebastián corrió de vuelta hacia donde estaban los demás preocupado.

-¡Dia, tu brazo! – chilló medio histérica Polly.

En ese momento Dia miró a su brazo alarmado y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Le habían dado. Un disparo había impactado contra su brazo, y por lo visto la bala seguía dentro de él, puesto que no había agujero de salida. No había sentido nada debido a la adrenalina que le circulaba por el cuerpo. Y en ese momento el dolor se hizo presente.

-¡Joder! – gruñó.

Con la mano del otro brazo se taponó la herida para que no le sangrara y perdiera mucha sangre. Lo raro era que casi no salía sangre de la herida, aunque eso a él no le importaba mucho. Le dolía, y dolía demasiado. Dia había recibido disparos antes y claro que dolían, pero no tanto como aquel, y temió que le hubiera alcanzado algún tendón o nervio.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Polly histérica.

-No podemos llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Anni – ¿Qué haremos si preguntan que le ha pasado?

-Tenemos que hacer algo, sino se morirá – contestó Polly señalando a Dia que se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo.

-Polly, tranquilízate – dijo Sebastián, sacudiendo un poco a Polly. Cuando se tranquilizó, este se acercó a Dia y se puso en cuclillas a su lado – Tío, ¿te duele mucho?

-No, es que grito por que soy fan de Marilyn Manson, ¡no te jode! – exclamó enfadado.

Cuando a Dia le herían era mejor no acercarse a él, se ponía furioso por el dolor. Se ponía a decir palabrotas a diestro y siniestro, de hecho Anni y él aprendieron un par de palabras nuevas. Además, era como un tigre herido, impredecible.

-Se a dónde podemos llevarlo. – dijo Sebastián mirando a Polly y a Anni aún sin levantarse – ¿Crees que podrás aguantar un viajecito en moto? – preguntó a Dia.

-Todo con tal de que me quitéis esta puta bala del brazo.

-Esta bien. – dijo ayudando a que Dia se levantara. – Anni, yo llevaré a Dia, tu lleva a Polly en mi moto.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó.

-A casa de Andrés. – dijo Sebastián, a lo que Anni asintió.

Sebastián ayudó a Dia a montarse en la moto, mientras que las chicas ponían rumbo a la casa de Andrés. Sebastián se montó en la moto y siguió a las chicas. Andrés era un antiguo miembro de la banda, un día conoció a Isabela y decidió dejar la banda para formar una familia. Claro, eso tenía un precio. Andrés había estudiado medicina, por lo que era el médico de la banda para los casos graves como este. A cambió, la banda les brindaba protección ante cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño y los dejaban en paz. Su casa estaba cerca de aquel parque, donde a menudo iba con su mujer y su hija, María. Llegaron en unos pocos minutos, y menos mal por que Dia empezaba a quejarse de verdad.

Anni tocaba a la puerta de la casa repetidas veces mientras que Polly y Sebastián ayudaban a bajar a Dia de la moto. La casa era de una sola planta, de color blanco. Tenía un bonito porche, y en el patio delantero había varias flores y plantas. Justo cuando Sebastián y Polly llegaron con Dia a la puerta, esta se abrió. Tras ella apareció un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos verdes miraron a los cuatro chicos con una mezcla de amabilidad y curiosidad. Anni se apartó hacia un lado, dejando ver a Andrés el brazo de Dia, que estaba manchado de sangre. No hizo falta decir nada, los ojos de Andrés pasaron de la curiosidad inicial a la comprensión.

-Pasad – dijo con voz firme.

Anni pasó la primera al interior de la casa. Sebastián y Polly pasaron con Dia cuando Andrés se hizo a un lado. Cuando todos entraron, este cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Los condujo a través de un gran salón. Tenía una chimenea con un sofá al lado, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante acogedor. También había otro sofá delante de una televisión, ahora apagada. En las paredes había varias estanterías con libros, la mayoría de medicina. Todo aquello, creaba una atmósfera bastante agradable. En el salón, al lado de la chimenea se encontraba una mujer con una niña dormida en brazos. La mujer tenía el pelo dorado, la piel tostada y unos profundos ojos chocolates. Cuando Andrés pasó por su lado le dijo:

-Calienta una barra de hierro.

La mujer asintió. Por lo visto estaba acostumbrada a ver a gente desangrándose en su casa, por que ni se inmutó cuando Dia pasó por su lado apoyado en Sebastián y Polly. Y se predispuso a hacer lo que su marido le había pedido. Andrés los guió hasta una habitación que se parecía mucho a una sala de operaciones de un hospital. Había de todo, desde gasas hasta bisturís y calmantes.

-Ponedlo aquí sentado, encima de la camilla – dijo Andrés mientras sacaba un par de cosas de los cajones.

Sebastián y Polly ayudaron a Dia a que se sentaran en la camilla, mientras que Andrés volvía con gasas, pomada, aguja e hilo para seguramente coserle la herida, unas tenazas y un de cosas más. Sebastián y Anni decidieron salir de la sala, para dejar más espacio, dado que no era muy grande.

-La bala no ha salido, ¿verdad? – dijo Andrés inspeccionando la herida.

-No, cree usted que a podido tocar un tendón o algo, dice que le duele mucho – apostilló Polly.

-Creo que ha llegado al hueso pero no estoy seguro, tienes el brazo muy tenso, lo que ha tapado los vasos sanguíneos haciendo que no sangres, pero también a tapado el interior de la herida, por lo que tendrás que relajarlo para que pueda llegar a la bala – explicó Andrés, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos médicos – Toma esto para morderlo – dijo Andrés tendiéndole un trozo de cuero que puso en su boca – Te va a doler – comentó Andrés ante la mirada de Dia.

-¿No le puede poner calmantes o algo? – dijo Polly mirando a Dia preocupada por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

-Los calmantes tardan tiempo en hacer efecto, a demás sería perder un tiempo precioso – contestó Andrés, mientras que le ponía a Dia una goma atada fuertemente en el brazo para disminuir el flujo de sangre en lo que durara la intervención, no quería que muriese desangrado por un disparo – Bien, ahora necesito que relajes el brazo para que pueda sacarte la bala.

Lentamente Dia relajó en brazo, lo que hizo que un reguero de sangre bajara como si se tratara de una cascada por su brazo hasta llegar a la camilla. Enseguida sintió como Andrés metía por el agujero de su brazo unas tenazas esterilizadas. Llegó al final, donde se encontraba la bala incrustada, abrió las tenazas y cogió la bala. Eso hizo que una oleada de dolor se extendiera por el cuerpo de Dia hasta llegar a su cerebro. Automáticamente mordió el cuero con toda la fuerza de sus mandíbulas, mientras intentaba reprimir un gemido. Andrés sacó la bala de un solo tirón, lo que dio paso a una nueva oleada de dolor. Dia agachó la cabeza y jadeó, haciendo que la tira de cuero se cayera al suelo. Había perdido mucha sangre a pesar de la goma que la había puesto Andrés y eso juntado con el dolor hacía que la vista se le nublara, y estaba a punto de desfallecer. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío y temblaba como gelatina. En ese momento alguien le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y lo alzó. La cara de Polly apareció borrosa en su campo de visión.

-Que ni se te ocurra morirte, Diaboli Fuentes. – dijo seria.

Toda su cara reflejaba seriedad, pero si mirabas atentamente a sus ojos, veías que detrás de aquella seriedad había un miedo atroz. Miedo por perder a su mejor amigo. Miedo por no poder seguir gastándole bromas. Miedo por no verle reír mas. Y debajo de todo aquello, miedo por tener que enfrentarse a Marco y a su padre.

Si Dia pudiese haber sonreído, lo habría hecho, no le había llamado así desde ese día en el que se conocieron. Pero no pensaba rendirse así como así, iba a vivir si o sí. "Además, como voy a dejar a todas esas muchachas que están deseando tener una cita conmigo solas y sin compañía" pensó. Mas tarde se daría cuenta de cuán irónicas eran sus palabras.

-Puedo cerrarte la herida con unos cuantos puntos, – dijo Andrés – o también puedo cerrártela sellándola con un hierro caliente.

-El hierro – dijo Dia con voz rota. Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder decir aquellas dos únicas palabras.

-Dia, no lo puedes estar diciendo enserio – dijo Polly, soltando su cabeza, haciendo que quedara en la misma posición que antes. – Los puntos no te dolerían nada, ¿es que quieres sufrir más? – preguntó alarmada.

-¡Escúchame pequeña idiota! – dijo Dia aparentemente enfadado – En cuatro años que estoy en la banda, mi madre todavía no se a dado cuenta de que estoy metido en los Latins Demons. Y ahora no estoy dispuesto a estropearlo por cinco segundos mas de aguantar el dolor.

-Pero aún así tu madre verá la quemadura.

-Es más fácil explicar la quemadura que la herida cerrada por un disparo – dijo Dia cogiendo la tira de cuero. – No se hable más. – terminó mirando a Polly a los ojos y poniéndose la tira en la boca.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Polly. Esos ojos la habían atrapado, haciendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se pusieran de punta. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Estaba asustada, y mucho. Los ojos de Dia habían cambiado. No es que Dia fuese el hombre más bondadoso del mundo, pero si que era buena persona. Y en ese momento vio una maldad en su interior equivalente a la mirada de Marco, no mucho mas allá, equivalente a la mirada de su padre. "Está despertando" pendo Polly.

En ese momento llegó Andrés con el hierro que estaba incandescente y Dia apartó la mirada de Polly para mirar a Andrés. Polly volvió a respirar, dado que había estado inconscientemente aguantando la respiración. Andrés se acercó a Dia hierro en mano.

-¿Preparado? – dijo, acercando un poco el hierro.

-Hazlo rápido – contestó Dia.

Andrés cogió el brazo de Dia para que no se moviera y luego puso la parte incandescente encima de la herida para sellarla. Dia creía que nada había peor que lo que le había pasado antes. Y no sabía cuanto se equivocaba. Tenía la sensación de que le habían puesto un sol en miniatura en el brazo, que le abrasaba la carne. Su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más. Y todo se hizo negro.


	4. Cap 3 : El principio del fin

**~~~~~ España ~~~~~**

Eran la seis de la tarde del sábado. Y Nubi se disponía a llevar a cabo su plan. Le había dicho a sus padres que esa noche se iría a dormir a casa de Anastasia. Lo que no era del todo mentira, iría a su casa sí, pero después de cambiarse y vestirse iría a la fiesta de Jonatan con Anastasia. Luego de la fiesta volverían a la casa de Anastasia para dormir un poco. Era un plan perfecto, a no ser que el entrometido de Mark se metiera de por medio. No sabía como, pero cada vez que Nubi tenía pensado desviarse del "buen camino" llegaba Mark para reconducirla a el como si se tratara de una oveja perdida.

Nubi se puso el colgante que le regaló Mark esa misma mañana. Había pensado llevarlo a la fiesta, puesto que le encantaba y era muy bonito. Pero no quería arriesgarse a perderlo, así que lo había dejado en una cajita en su habitación. Ahora mismo estaba en las escaleras de su casa, esperando a que Anastasia llegara junto con su padre. Era lo malo de ser menor de edad, no podías conducir. Nubi pensó en sacarse el carné de conducir ya que había cumplido los dieciocho años ayer mismo. Pero a falta de un coche, no le serviría de nada.

En ese momento un coche aparcó delante de la puerta de su casa. Una ranchera color gris claro, de la que de la parte de atrás salió una chica de pelo rubio platinado. Nubi se levantó y se sacudió los vaqueros cortos que llevaba puestos. Cogió la bolsa marca Adidas en las que llevaba ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y demás.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca – le dijo a Anastasia.

-Siento el retraso, pero es que mi padre se empeñó en ir a comprar un par de cosas para la cena de Mili – se disculpó Anastasia.

Mili era la hermana pequeña de Anastasia. Tenía diez años y Nubi pensaba que era una ricura. Tenía los ojos azules como su hermana mayor, pero al contrario que ella tenía el pelo negro azabache, herencia de su padre. Siempre que iba a casa de Anastasia a dormir, Mili le pedía que jugara con ella, y Nubi no podía negarse. Era incluso más infantil que Anastasia, si eso era posible. Parecía un bebe aunque tuviera diez años con esos mofletes rosados y esa sonrisa traviesa.

Nubi siempre quiso tener una hermanita o un hermanito. Pero sus padres le decían que no podían tener más hijos, que ya sudaron la gota gorda para tenerla a ella, al ser su madre estéril. Pero Nubi sabía que la habían adoptado al no poder tener hijos propios, "sus padres" creían que la tenían bien engañada y era al revés. En verdad, los compadecía. Todos nacemos, crecemos y morimos, y lo único que dejamos en el mundo es nuestra descendencia. La que recuerda que una vez existimos, por que mientras que aya algo en el mundo que recuerde que una vez estuviste en el, no habrás muerto del todo. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Nubi, por eso la perspectiva de que ella o cualquier otra persona no pudiera dejar su legado la asustaba.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, – dijo Anastasia – si queremos llegar a la fiesta a tiempo.

-También podemos llegar elegantemente tarde – dijo Nubi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Me gusta como piensas – dijo Anastasia, abriendo la puerta del coche para que Nubi pasara junto con su bolsa.

El viaje a casas de Anastasia duró unos diez minutos, puesto que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. El viaje se le hizo muy corto, y a penas hablaron de nada. Llegaron y el padre de Anastasia, Derek aparcó el coche a la entrada de la casa. Anastasia y Nubi salieron del coche y esta última se quedó mirando la casa, como siempre hacía desde la primera vez que llegó allí hace cuatro años. La casa tenía un patio delantero lleno de flores y un par de árboles, un manzano y un cerezo. Nubi recordó las tardes que pasaron allí, debajo del manzano o del cerezo, comiendo de los frutos que daban, manzanas en otoño y cerezas en primavera. O cuando se subían por las ramas que les daban cobijo junto con Mark y Tiago, al ser árboles grandes aguantaban su peso. Y más recientemente, cuando a Mark se le puso un saltamontes en el brazo y con el movimiento de quitárselo la rama en la que estaban él y Tiago se partió haciendo que Mark se cayera de culo, arrastrando a Tiago con él, ese día Nubi y Anastasia se rieron de lo lindo.

Desde ese día no volvieron a subir al árbol, Mark no quería por que decía que estaba plagado de insectos asquerosos, Tiago decía que ni hablar por que tendría que sentarse al lado de Mark y no quería que le pasara lo de la última vez y a Anastasia nunca le gustó subirse por que no sabía bajar y siempre tenían que ayudarla Mark o Tiago. Aquellos días quedaron atrás, al igual que su infancia, ahora era toda una adulta. Pero no era la única que había cambiado.

Mark tampoco era aquel niño travieso, seguía siendo travieso pero no era un niño. Había crecido hasta dejar una cabeza de distancia entre Nubi y él. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado un montón y eso le extrañaba a Nubi, puesto que nunca lo había visto en un gimnasio. Y todo rastro de niñez se había borrado de su cara. Pero lo más radical habían sido sus ojos antes estaban llenos de alegría e inocencia y ahora eran más serios y algo tristes, cada día que pasaba la seriedad aumentaba en ellos y Nubi no tenía ni idea de por que era. Mark intentaba hacer parecer que todo iba bien que seguía siendo el de siempre, y no se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado. Anastasia casi no había cambiado. Era Anastasia y siempre había sido infantil desde el día que la conoció. Pero al igual que Mark notaba algo de seriedad en sus ojos. Y Tiago, no lo conoció de pequeño así que no sabía que aspecto tubo...

En ese momento los pensamientos de Nubi cesaron, dando paso a un dolor de cabeza descomunal. La bolsa cayó de sus manos al suelo de piedra que iba hacia la entrada de la casa. Nubi cayó detrás de la bolsa de rodillas, y se sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos, le dolía, le dolía mucho. En ese momento Anastasia se acercó a su amiga muy preocupada. Nubi veía como los labios de su amiga se movían, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, en vez de eso oía un pitido que iba aumentando en intensidad. Nubi cerró los ojos con fuerza, el pitido y el dolor de cabeza eran insoportables. Entonces el pitido cesó y unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente abriéndose paso...

...La primera era ella de pequeña, estaba en la playa jugando con la arena. "Este día" pensó "Este día es el que conocí a Mark" No se equivocaba, en ese momento su yo pequeño fue a coger la pala donde se encontraba el cangrejo. Por consiguiente chilló y se alejó, en ese momento oyó unas risas y se giro hacia donde procedían. Era Mark cuando tenía cinco años y su amiguito al que Nubi no volvió a ver jamás. Pasó una leve mirada por el amigo de Mark para después comprobar horrorizada que lo conocía. Ese día no se fijó bien en él y como después desapareció lo acabó olvidando. Pero ahora no lo olvidaría. Era un niño menudo y delgado, los ojos eran casi negros al igual que el pelo, que era todo negro a excepción de una larga mecha azul.

"!Es Tiago¡" gritó Nubi, aunque estaba segura de que nadie podía oírla. "Pero como, es decir, Mark y Tiago se conocieron hace un año, ¿no?" pensó alarmada que su amigo podría estar mintiéndole en más de una cosa. "¿Por qué desapareció ese día Tiago? Y ..."

No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, puesto que otra imagen o recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente. Al principio todo estaba oscuro. Nubi notaba sus manos y pies helados, algo le golpeaba la cara, era mojado y frío. Lluvia. Pero ella se encontraba dentro, dentro de la casa. No podía ver nada, pero aún así lo sabía, lo intuía. Entonces empezó a oír, la lluvia misma que le golpeaba la cara acribillaba unas ventanas. Un par de rayos que por poco la dejan sorda se oyeron muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Todo estaba en aparente calma, solo la naturaleza y ella. En ese momento un grito desgarrador se elevó por encima del sonido de los truenos. Nubi querría abrir los ojos pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera que sería peor. La misma persona que grito gimió de dolor y Nubi no pudo aguantar más y abrió los ojos.

Luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Estaba de pié en una esquina de un salón intentando fundirse con la pared. Tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que lo primero que vio fueron sus pies. Unos pies pequeñitos, típicos de una niña de tres años. No llevaba zapatos y el agua que caía por su cara hacía que se le helasen de frío. "¿Son recuerdos de antes de que me adoptaran?" se preguntó a si misma. Miró a su alrededor, a su derecha había una mesa de madera tallada en un lenguaje que le resultaba familiar. A su derecha había varios ventanales con mosaicos de ángeles, dos de ellos estaban rotos y por hay se colaba la lluvia que azotaba su cuerpo.

En frente de ella ... estaba muy oscuro y solo pudo ver el contorno de lo que allí había. Tres sofás alrededor de una gran chimenea de piedra ahora apagada. Y otras cinco formas que no lograba ubicar, lo que estaba claro es que no eran parte del mobiliario. Entonces como por arte de magia, una bola de fuego incandescente apareció al final del salón iluminando toda la escena. Una que le provocaría pesadillas durante el resto de sus días.

La bola incandescente flotaba encima de la mano de un chico de piel morena, pelo negro corto y ojos negros. Lo acompañaban otros dos chicos el primero sujetaba a una mujer, esta tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos eran como plata líquida y su piel blanquecina que parecía que emitía una suave luz, aunque estaba demasiado pálida. Era hermosa. Sus facciones eran delicadas y llevaba un vestido blanco que estaba manchado de rojo por la parte inferior. Un pequeño río de sangre bajaba por su sien y otro por su labio inferior. El chico que la sujetaba del cuello haciendo sus pies no tocaran el suelo era alto y musculoso, de espalda ancha, su pelo era de un extraño verde oscuro y estaba recogido en una trenza larga, sus ojos eran verde fosforescente y su pupila era una línea, como los ojos de un gato. Tenía unos labios finos que formaban una mueca feroz, y de ellos salían dos colmillo que llegaban a rozar su barbilla, parecía una cobra a punto de atacar. Cuando Nubi vio los colmillos y el rostro salvaje del chico, unos escalofríos involuntarios recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

El segundo chico era más bajo que los otros dos y menos musculoso, tenía el pelo rojo, como la bola de fuego que seguía flotando en la mano del moreno, su piel era blanca incluso más que la de la mujer y sus ojos eran carmesí. A sus pies se encontraba un hombre. Estaba tirado a lo largo de una alfombra decorada con motivos indios o tal vez árabes, Nubi no los reconoció. El hombre tenía el pelo como finos hilos de plata, Nubi pensaba que no era por que fuera viejo, de hecho, aparentaba unos veinte años, al igual que la mujer, sino que era su color natural de pelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mostrando un iris tan azul como el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida. En ese momento Nubi reparó en que su cuello estaba doblado en un ángulo antinatural, ese hombre estaba muerto.

Horrorizada, Nubi se puso sus manitas en la boca para no gritar. En ese momento el pelirrojo la miró y dijo:

-Estáis seguros de que esta es la casa donde escondían a Nubila Filia. A mi esa niña – dijo señalando a Nubi – me parece una humana normal y corriente.

-Serás idiota, – dijo el que sostenía la bola de fuego – eso es por que han dormido sus poderes para que no la encontráramos, como nosotros con...

-Julio será mejor que te retractes de tus palabras – le interrumpió el pelirrojo, a lo que el moreno agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión – Además, estás hablando demasiado.

-De todas maneras están muertos incluido el bebé, no importaría que se enterasen.

"¿Qué bebe?" se preguntó Nubi. En ese momento oyó algo que antes no había podido captar. Un llanto. El llanto de un bebé. Entonces lo comprendió todo, la sangre en la parte inferior del vestido, la palidez extrema de la mujer, y el por que sus manos caían a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que no hacía nada por defenderse. Aquella mujer acababa de tener un bebe y esos monstruos se estaban aprovechando de la situación.

-Malditos demonios... – dijo la mujer. Su voz era débil y rota, pero aún así tenía una musicalidad que inundo el pequeño cuerpo de Nubi, llenándola de tanta paz que creyó que se dormiría allí mismo. Borró todos sus miedos, aunque fuera un insulto dirigido a aquellos monstruos.

-Bueno, creo que no hará falta que sigamos con esta farsa. Sabe lo que somos – dijo el tal Julio.

-Ya te dije que hablabas demasiado – dijo el pelirrojo – aunque yo tampoco quiero seguir con este aspecto – sonrió macabramente.

"¿De qué están hablando?" se dijo Nubi para sí. "Están locos, seguro" Entonces comprobó horrorizada como se equivocaba. Los chicos estaban cambiando, de una manera que jamás se imaginó. De las espaldas de los tres chicos, a la altura de los omóplatos, salió como un líquido negro que se movía, este adoptó la forma de unas alas, como la de los pájaros, y cuando dejó de moverse, el líquido se transformó en plumas, plumas de un cuervo. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa. De su frente brotaron unos pequeños cuernos que a Nubi le parecían terroríficos.

"!Demonios¡" gritó en su mente. "Pero eso es imposible. Los demonios no existen, solo están en los cuentos y en las historias de la iglesia."

-Puedes callar a ese bebe, me esta empezando a molestar de verdad – dijo el del pelo verde, que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

-Si será mejor que acabemos con esto ya – dijo el pelirrojo – Mi padre quiere a la niña ante él lo más rápido posible. Acaba ya con el bebe Julio, y tu con Lumi Dan

-Vaya Marco, cada día te pareces más a tu padre. – dijo Julio, soltando una risa malévola, al estilo de las películas. Acto seguido lanzó la bola de fuego a uno de los sofás, este ardió entero y los sollozos cesaron.

Nubi no se lo podía creer, como eran tan insensibles, habían matado a un ser recién nacido. Ni si quiera tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella tampoco podía hacer nada. Tenía tanto miedo que no se podía ni mover.

El rostro de la mujer que sostenía Dan se desfiguró en cuanto Julio apuntó con la bola de fuego. Las llamas del sofá fabricaban sombras extrañas y junto con la lluvia que se colaba por las ventanas y los truenos hacían que el salón fuera idéntico que el mismo infierno. Lágrimas brotaban descontroladas por el rostro de Lumi. Y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Monstruos! – gritó con desprecio entre sollozos – Dejadnos en paz, no os hemos hecho nada... – su voz se perdió en un nuevo sollozo.

-Será mejor que cojas a la mocosa – dijo Julio a Marco, este le pegó una patada con deprecio al cadáver que había delante suya y se acercó con paso decidido a Nubi que pronto iba a pasar de asustada a histérica.

-¡No! – chilló la mujer que sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, intentó liberarse de grandote que la sujetaba contra la pared – Nubi, hija. Corré. ¡Huye al bosque, busca la roca del ave fénix y grita el nombre de Ma...!

-¡Cállate! – gritó Dan.

Y acto seguido acercó con una rapidez sobrenatural sus boca al cuello de Lumi, para después desgarrárselo, haciendo que la sangre salpicara la pared. Con cada latido que daba su corazón la sangre que transportaba la aorta se derramaba para ir bajando por su cuerpo, manchando su vestido y su blanca piel, hasta que llegaban a los pies, desde donde caía al suelo formando un charco carmesí. Con su último aliento dijo las siguientes palabras que Nubi recordaría por la eternidad:

-Adios Nubi ... hija. Te veré al otro lado Dei ... mi ángel. – y con una última lágrima y una sonrisa se desvaneció.

Nubi no podía apartar la mirada, por más que quisiera no podía. Marco estaba a unos pasos de la pequeña que lo miraba todo con los ojos totalmente dilatados, estaba muy asustada. Marco se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Vamos pequeña. Ven con nosotros – dijo tendiéndole una mano, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. – No querrás darnos más trabajo de que tenemos, ¿verdad? – su voz provocó a Nubi un sudor frío en la espalda, era amable, pero detrás de aquella amabilidad ella pudo notar la maldad de siglos y siglos.

-¡No iré con vosotros, monstruos! – gritó Nubi. Si habían incinerado a un bebe recién nacido sin remordimiento, ¿qué le harían a ella? Se liberó de su cobardía e intentó salir por uno de los ventanales rotos.

-Muy bien – dijo Marco asesinándola con la mirada, nadie le faltaba al respeto y ya estaba muy enfadado– no me dejas otra opción.

En la mano de Marco se materializó una espada, era larga y aterradora, con la hoja negra como el carbón. Este la alzó hacia la Nubi, a la que el vestido se le había enredado en la ventana. Bajó la espada con toda la fuerza que poseía. Nubi vio horrorizada como la espada descendía sobre ella y lo último que vio, fueron plumas, pero no plumas negras, sino plumas blancas como la nieve...

...Se despertó. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de la casa de Anastasia, y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. En la frente tenía un trapo húmedo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. El salón donde se encontraba era sencillo, aunque también muy grande. Había dos sofás en uno de ellos estaba ella, estos estaban delante de una televisión de plasma de cuarenta pulgadas. También había varias estanterías y vidrieras repletas de cosas. Del techo colgaban un par de lámparas de araña. Nubi se sentó en el sofá, la cabeza ya no le dolía.

"¿Todo lo que he visto es real? No, no puede serlo, los demonios no existen, y, ¿qué es lo que he visto al final? Todo parecía tan real." dijo para sí. Estaba muy confusa. Por más que intentara no lograba encontrarle otra explicación que había sido una jugarreta de su cabeza. Pero lo del día que conoció a Mark había ocurrido de verdad, ¿o no era ese Tiago? Entonces Anastasia entró en el salón y cuando la vio sentada corrió hacia ella.

-Hola – dijo Nubi con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Cómo que hola? – dijo su amiga preocupada – No te imaginas el susto que nos diste cuando te entro ese mareo y te desmayaste en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Mareo? – preguntó Nubi.

-Si, te mareaste, no te acuerdas. Mis padres creen que fue por un golpe de calor, por eso te trajimos dentro. Hemos puesto el aire a tope y he venido cada diez minutos para humedecerte la cara.

-No hacía falta que... un momento, ¿qué hora es? – dijo Nubi con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La ocho menos diez, ¿por qué? – dijo Anastasia extrañada, a esto Nubi se la quedó viendo como si fuera tonta – ¡La fiesta! – dijo acordándose de pronto.

-Empezaba a las ocho y media, así que nos quedan cuarenta minutos.

-No nos podemos arreglar en cuarenta minutos y llegar a la fiesta es misión imposible, al final si que vamos a llegar elegantemente tarde. – dijo mirando a Nubi, esta sonrió – Pero, ¿estas segura de que quieres ir? Es decir, después de lo que te ha pasado – dijo con voz dulce.

-Para una vez que podemos ir a una fiesta en condiciones tu quieres echarte para atrás. – dijo Nubi incrédula.

Las únicas fiestas a las que habían ido eran las de sus cumpleaños y la última fue hace seis años, que incluía ponis, payasos y muchos globos de colores. Desde entonces ni Nubi, ni Anastasia, ni Tiago, ni Mark celebraron una fiesta por su cumpleaños, como mucho iban a alguna discoteca. Mucha gente quería invitarlas a sus fiestas, pero siempre que iban a hacerlo llegaba Mark y les dedicaba una mirada asesina de la que todos, todos, huían despavoridos. De hecho, tanto en el instituto como en el bachiller lo apodaban el mafioso, precisamente por esa mirada. Como Mark ese año estaba en la universidad, Jonatan aprovechó para invitarlas, y ellas aceptaron encantadas.

-De acuerdo – suspiró resignada Anastasia. – Pero tenemos que darnos prisa en prepararnos, la fiesta esta al empezar.

Anastasia cogió a Nubi de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

**... Una hora después ...**

Nubi y Anastasia estaban en la entrada de la casa de Jonatan. La casa en cuestión, más bien mansión, tenía dos pisos y era enormemente grande. Si no fuera por la música alta, o los chicos que bailaban y se asomaban por la terraza de la segunda planta, Nubi y Anastasia jurarían que se habían equivocado de casa. Jonatan no demostraba en el instituto que su familia tuviera tanto dinero como para vivir en aquella casa, y menos, parecía un niño rico.

Nubi llevaba el pelo suelto con algunas ondas, debido a la humedad y a que no había podido plancharse en pelo. Vestía un vestido rojo con la falda al vuelo que le llegaba cerca de la rodilla y que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus morenos hombros. Calzaba unos tacones negros ni con demasiado ni con poco tacón y unos pendientes con piedrecillas negras. Anastasia llevaba el pelo recogido con una trenza de raíz que después caía por su hombro izquierdo. Vestía un vestido completamente celeste que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Calzaba unos tacones que le hacían ser tan alta como Nubi y de pendientes tenía unas pequeñas réplicas de dos azucenas, todo de color celeste.

Llevaban poco maquillaje, un poco de sombra, brillo de labios rosa y rimel. Tocaron el timbre de la casa un par de veces con la esperanza de que alguien les abriera. Después de esperar un par de minutos Jonatan apareció detrás de la gran puerta blanca. En cuanto vio a las dos chicas sonrió. La mayoría de las chicas de su curso estaban coladas por él. Era más alto que Nubi, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y tenía un piercing en la nariz, tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo bien desarrollados y la espalda ancha, dado que hacía natación desde hace unos diez años.

-Ya pensaba que no vendríais – dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado – Que guapas estáis.

-¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó sonriendo Nubi.

-Claro, pasad – dijo apartándose. – Hay comida y demás en el salón. – comentó guiándolas por un pasillo en el que había un par de chicos y chicas charlando animadamente.

Llegaron al salón y este estaba atestado de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de la música. El salón era enorme, había unos grandes ventanales que daban al patio que tenía un césped blandito. Los muebles del salón estaban afuera por lo que pudieron comprobar Anastasia y Nubi. Había un par de parejas dándose el lote en los cómodos sofás y otros tantos charlando.

-Ahora después os veo chicas – les dijo Jonatan, a lo que ellas asintieron. Este les dedicó un guiño a las dos.

Se colocaron en una esquina del salón para no molestar a los que estaban bailando y así coger algo de comida. Tenían hambre, no habían comido nada en la casa de Anastasia, puesto que habían preferido llegar a la fiesta. Las mesas estaban alrededor de todo el salón y había mucha variedad de comida, desde los postres más dulces, hasta el chili más picante, pasando por los aperitivos más salados. Comieron un poco de todo, hasta que Nubi vio una fuente de chocolate que se encontraba al final de la sala, al lado del ventanal. Se lanzó como un rayo hacia la otra punta del salón, dejando sola a Anastasia que estaba cogiendo un par de caramelos que había en un cuenco. Cuando Anastasia se dio la vuelta se quedó desolada. No veía a Nubi por ninguna parte, empezó a buscar por entre la multitud, hasta que atravesó la sala y la encontró. Estaba delante de una gran fuente de chocolate, mirándola como si fuera un dios. Entonces lo entendió todo y empezó a reírse como una loca. Nubi escuchó la risa cantarina e infantil de su amiga y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-No te rías de mi. Sabes que es mi debilidad. – dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

-Vale, vale. Pero es que tendrías que haberte visto la cara. – dijo aguantándose la risa – Por cierto, lo de la cara del corderito degollado, eso es mío. Tengo los derechos de autor. – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Nubi agachó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré más. – dijo como una niña a la que le regaña su madre.

-Así me gusta. – dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad – Por cierto, no ibas a coger algo de chocolate.

-Es verdad – dijo Nubi dándose la vuelta para ver la fuente de chocolate.

Alrededor de la fuente había un montón de cuencos con cosas para mojar en el chocolate. Había fresas, cerezas, plátanos cortados en rodajas, nubes... A Nubi los ojos le brillaban y empezó a probarlo todo. Cuando iba por su segunda tanda, sintió como alguien la estaba mirando. Se dio la vuelta y miró a través del gran ventanal. Afuera en el patio, había como una especie de bosque de árboles y en uno de ellos estaba apoyado el chico que la miraba. Nunca lo había visto en su vida, si lo hubiera hecho se acordaría. Principalmente por que tenía cada ojo de un color diferente. Uno era de un azul turquesa hipnotizante y el otro de color dorado, igual de hipnotizante. Su pelo era rubio platinado, como el de ella o el de Anastasia. Tenía un buen cuerpo y era bastante guapo. Le sonreía de una manera encantadora, seguro que más de una se derretiría con esa sonrisa.

-Oye Nubi, - dijo Anastasia sobresaltándola – ¿has probado ya el chocolate con el melón?

-Eh... si, si – contestó algo distraída. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a donde se debía encontrar el chico, este ya no estaba.

-¿Te apetece bailar? – le preguntó Anastasia.

-Es que hay tanta gente... – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, le daba vergüenza bailar delante de personas que no conocía.

-Venga vamos, bailas muy bien – replicó Anastasia cogiendo a su amiga de la mano dispuesta a arrastrarla hasta el centro de la pista.

-Espera – dijo Nubi, Anastasia la miró interrogante – bailaré... pero en una esquina.

-Eso me vale.

Anastasia le dedicó a Nubi una sonrisa radiante, sabía que cuando empezara a bailar se olvidaría de la gente y lo más seguro es que acabara en medio de la pista bailando sin saber como había llegado allí. Anastasia no se equivocó, a la media hora de empezar a bailar estaban en medio de la pista. Los chicos hicieron una especie de corrillo para ver como Nubi bailaba al son de la música. Muchas chicas se ponían al lado de Nubi a bailar para intentar hacerle sombra, pero al rato se cansaban y abandonaban, mientras que Nubi seguía moviéndose en su baile sin fin. Todos chicos y algunas chicas aplaudían al ritmo de la música, mientras que ella animada por los aplausos movía todas las partes de su cuerpo. Hasta que ...

-Vaya, no sabía que bailaras tan bien – comentó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente como alguien al que fueran a fusilar. La persona que le había hablado estaba a su espalda.

-Mark, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido para llevarte a casa, que ya es hora.

-No quiero – dijo como toda una niña pequeña malcriada.

-No pienso discutir contigo – dijo cruzando los brazos.

El corrillo de gente se había disuelto, y ahora estaban desperdigados por el salón cuchicheando, seguramente sobre Mark y Nubi. Anastasia estaba algo apartada, las habían pillado.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo – contraatacó ella.

-No es eso, es que no lo entiendes. – la cogió de los brazos y la atrajo para sí, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Aquí corres peligro.

-Es solo una fiesta Mark – le dijo ella desafiante. – O es que acaso no confías en mi.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Mark contestó.

-No es eso Nubi, es que... – empezó a decir. Pero Nubi estafa enfadada por la intromisión de Mark y no le escuchó.

-Es increíble que después de tantos años no confíes en mi. Que creías que iba a hacer, emborracharme y follarme a cualquier tío que se me acercara. Sabes que no soy de esas Mark.

Enfurecida se zafó de su agarre y se marchó corriendo. Salió de la casa y siguió corriendo sin rumbo hasta que se cansó. Cuando se paró vio que se encontraba en un parque, no conocía mucho la zona, así que pensó en encontrar la manera de volver a la casa de Jonatan para ir con Anastasia a dormir un poco. Pero estaba segura de que Mark seguiría allí y se le quitaron todas las ganas. Mark era su amigo, y no podía creer que desconfiara de ella. No es que fueran pareja ni nada de eso, sino que Mark siempre había sido para ella como un hermano, un hermano muy protector. Cuando era pequeña le explico muchas cosas sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Y aunque suene irónico, después él iba y gastaba algo pesadas a la gente. Antes de que Mark se fuera a la universidad este le dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, que no se hiciera daño a si misma. Y ella lo había cumplido todos los días, para que su amigo no se preocupase. A parte que desde que se conocieron hace trece años atrás siempre había sido una niña buena, por eso que ahora no confiara en ella le dolía.

Ya algo más tranquila se sentó en un banco del parque para observar las estrellas y pensar. La casa de Jonatan estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que ese parque también y se podían ver muchas estrellas. A Nubi le gustaba observarlas, le daban tranquilidad y paz, por que al imaginarse lo grande y extenso que era el universo, sus problemas se empequeñecían hasta hacerse insignificantes. Ella misma era una minúscula mota de polvo comparada con el universo. Yeso sería durante el resto de sus días. Era curioso, por que muchas veces veía como se miraban las parejas, como si su amor fuera lo más grande del mundo. Muchas veces ella quería sentirse así, sentir que para alguien era lo más grande e importante del universo. Había conocido a muchos chicos, pero ninguno la hacía sentirse así, chicos guapos, amables y simpáticos que serían el príncipe azul de cualquier chica, pero no de ella. Y mirando el cielo estrellado se preguntó donde estaría su príncipe azul y si estarían los dos contemplando el mismo cielo.

Unos arbustos a su derecha se movieron. Entonces, de ellos salió un chico. "¿Es que acaso las estrellas me han escuchado y me han mandado a mi príncipe azul?" se preguntó "La verdad es que sería una bonita anécdota"

El chico se le acercó y ella pudo ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta? – le preguntó Nubi. "Desde luego no es mi príncipe azul" pensó.

-Bueno, te vi saliendo corriendo tan enfadada que decidí seguirte. Una chica tan guapa como tu no debería fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas. – dijo Jonatan mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco.

-Lo que le pase a mi cara es cosa mía. – contestó ella tajante, todavía estaba algo enfadada y no quería discutir con nadie.

-Siempre fuiste peleona – dijo el chico con una sonrisa que a Nubi le dio escalofríos.

-¿Si-siempre? – dijo ella, había algo que no encajaba.

Jonatan solo la conocía de ese año, puesto que se mudó en Enero. Nunca se habían visto antes ... "Esos ojos verdes... esa sonrisa macabra." Una imagen se dibujó en su mente y vio como las piezas encajaba. Cuando Jonatan se giró para mirarla ya no era él. Nubi no sabría decir si sus ojos eran fosforescentes o no, puesto que eran todo pupila, como los ojos de un gato en su dilatación máxima. Contempló horrorizada como en su sonrisa macabra los colmillos se iban desarrollando lentamente. Estando tan cerca pudo ver lo afilados que estaban y que tenían un brillo blancuzco.

-Cuanto tiempo preciosa – le dijo el monstruo con cuerpo de Jonatan con toda la naturalidad. Su voz también había cambiado se había vuelto más dura y ronca, supuso que era por los colmillos, también tenía un toque animal que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

-Tu... – dijo en un susurro. Estaba paralizada por el miedo como cuando tenía tres años. Ahora no le cabía duda de que aquello había pasado de verdad. Puesto que eso que tenía delante era aquel monstruo que le había desgarrado el cuello a la mujer de sus recuerdos. No pudo evitar preguntarse que si se habría teñido el pelo puesto que parecía natural.

-Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas, o por las malas – dijo el chico sin inmutarse por que lo hubiera reconocido – La verdad es que yo prefiero jugar un poco, esto de hacerse pasar por un estudiante es tan aburrido. – siguió, fue a coger un mechón del pelo de Nubi para acariciarlo, su pelo parecía muy suave.

Eso es todo lo que necesitó Nubi. Una parte recóndita de su mente, hasta ahora dormida, despertó en el momento en el que ese monstruo acercaba su mano y le dijo una sola palabra. "Corre" Nubi no lo cuestionó y salió corriendo para alejarse de aquella pesadilla. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia algo le agarró el pie y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza. Eso hizo que cayera antes de impactar contra el suelo, descubrió que lo que le había cogido del pie se trataba de un látigo. Pero el monstruo que lo sostenía no viviría mucho más, puesto que de su pecho salía una espada blanca que tenía grabadas por una letras. La sujetaba un chico con alas blancas como la nieve que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Es lo último que vio antes de golpearse al cabeza contra una piedra y perder la conciencia.

**~~~~~ México ~~~~~**

Casandra, la madre de Dia estaba en su casa viendo la televisión. Hace poco había llamado a Polly, una muy buena amiga de su hijo para preguntarle si lo había visto, puesto que después de comer no lo había vuelto a aparecer por casa. Esta le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba en su casa, que habían ido a una fiesta y Dia había bebido demasiado, por lo que fueron a casa de Polly para que Dia no cogiera la moto y tuviera un accidente. También le dijo que se pasaría el resto del fin de semana en su casa, por que hoy, sábado, había otra fiesta en una casa con piscina. Casandra accedió y le pidió por favor que cuidara de su hijo. Pero ella aún estaba preocupada, el tono en el que Polly le dijo que cuidaría de él no le gustó. Aunque su hijo había cumplido ya dieciocho años unos meses atrás y tendría que aprender a dejarle algo más de intimidad, aparte de que pronto iría a la universidad y no la tendría a ella. Por lo que Dia tendría que desenvolverse el solo.

Estaba cambiando de canal cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Le pareció extraño, puesto que ya mismo sería la hora de comer. Se acercó a la puerta del piso y la abrió. Detrás de ella se encontraba una chica. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de ella violetas y brillantes, su pelo negro caía alrededor de su cara. Sus labios acorazonados color carmesí se tornaron en una sonrisa psicópata, mientras que su piel blanca destacaba en la oscuridad del pasillo del edificio. Vestía una camiseta de media manga con escote en uve roja, unos vaqueros que por los cortes que tenían dejaban ver mas carne de la que tapaban, y unas sabrinas rojas.

-Hola Casandra, hace mucho que no te veía – le dijo a la mujer que tenía delante, esta la miraba horrorizada.

Casandra cerró la puerta en las narices de la chica. No podía ser que ya estuviera allí, pensó que tardaría un par de años más en venir a poner patas arriba su mundo y el de Dia. Se alejó de la puerta vacilante. No sabía que hacer, la chica podía echar la puerta debajo de un solo golpe, y lo haría. Entonces alguien le puso una mano en el hombro por detrás. Casandra giró la cabeza lentamente y ahí estaba la chica, y su mano estaba apoyada en su hombro haciendo cada vez mas presión. Sus ojos tintinearon en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, humana. – su voz sonó como el hielo al resquebrajarse. – No te conviene enfadarme.

-¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó, ignorando su comentario. Casandra apartó la mano de la chica y se dio la vuelta, encarándola.

-Sabes muy bien a que e venido, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó inquisitiva.

-No-no lo se. Se fue ayer a la hora de comer y todavía no ha vuelto. – dijo nerviosa. La chica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mientes. – sentenció – Sabes que he venido para llevármelo, donde lo has escondido.

-No podéis llevároslo, ¡es mi hijo! – gritó Cassandra histérica. La chica le golpeó, y ella cayó al suelo sujetándose la mejilla con una mano.

-No es tu hijo. Nunca lo fue humana. No pertenece a tu mundo. – dijo con voz fría.

-Lo he criado yo. Le he dado todo lo que necesitaba. Es mi hijo digas lo que digas. – murmuró, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Pues vete despidiéndote de él, por que se viene conmigo.

-No has pensado que a lo mejor el no quiera ir con vosotros, que quiera quedarse aquí. No has pensado en eso, verdad Alexie.

La chica rió y su risa de propagó por toda la casa, rebotando por las paredes y haciendo que fuese mas macabra todavía. Acercó el rostro al de la humana que tenía delante y susurró.

-Vendrá, te lo aseguro.

Acto seguido Alexie desapareció de la casa para aparecer de nuevo en un tejado de un piso cercano. Allí se encontraba un hombre que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta gris y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su pelo rojo refulgía a la luz del sol. El hombre se dio la vuelta y Alexie se encontró mirando a unos ojos negros como el carbón.

-¿Por qué sigues con el hechizo? Aquí nadie va a verte más que yo. – dijo Alexie, el hombre sonrió.

-Ya lo se, es que ya me he acostumbrado a ocultar mis ojos – y mientras decía esto, el color de sus ojos cambió hasta convertirse en un rojo sangre.

-Ay Marco – suspiró Alexie – Mezclarte con humanos te esta empezando a afectar.

-No todos los de la banda son humanos hermanita.

-No me llames así – dijo ella molesta.

-¿Por qué no? En teoría somos hermanos, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre. – susurró en su oído.

-Eso ya lo sé. – contestó – Pero no sé por qué todavía no me acostumbro a tus idioteces, Marco. – prosiguió, dándole la espalda.

-Y yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a tu carácter. Y mira si hace años que mi padre te acogió. Aún recuerdo la sorpresa que me llevé cuando te vi en el palacio de mi padre y este tenía su mano en tu hombro. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo. – dijo ella. – Ese día fue el día en que empezaste a odiarme.

-Yo no diría odio, hermanita – dijo Marco, sabía que eso le molestaba y por eso la llamaba así – Aunque estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo.

Cogió a Alexie de la cintura, le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué me dices hermanita? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Estarías dispuesta a olvidar conmigo?

-Déjame pensármelo – dijo ronroneando como un gatito. Eso a Marco lo volvía loco y ella lo sabía.

"Hombres" pensó "Tan primitivos como siempre" Le pegó un empujó a Marco, para luego hacerle una llave y dejarlo inmovilizado contra el suelo. Todo ello lo hizo máxima velocidad, Marco no lo vio venir.

-Deberías cuidar tus espaldas, hermanito – susurró en su oído y le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – gruñó como un animal atrapado.

-Te soltaré, en cuanto me jures en nuestra lengua que jamás volverás a intentar hacer lo de antes.

Alexie sabía que si lo juraba en su lengua natal, tendría que cumplirlo a rajatabla. Si un demonio juraba en su lengua natal algo y después no cumplía el juramento, sufría la peor de las muertes. Nadie sabía como ni por qué, pero así era.

-Esta bien, pero después tendrás que responderme a una pregunta. – dijo Marco con una sonrisa, esto pilló de improvisto a Alexie.

-No – dijo tajante – Jura.

-Puedo soltarme de tu agarre cuando quiera. – dijo Marco arrogante.

-No sin antes romperte el brazo – contraatacó Alexie.

-Sabes que nos curamos muy rápido, en unos segundos lo tendría como nuevo.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

-Por que si lo hago no responderás a mis preguntas.

-Dijiste una pregunta – le recordó ella.

-Si, si, lo que sea – dijo Marco. "Ya le sacaré las demás que tengo en mente en otro momento"

-Primero jura. – dijo Alexie, a lo que Marco suspiró.

-Marco iuro, non est com osculari, vel tangere parvum meum soror, Alexie. (Yo Marco juro que no volveré a intentar besar o tocar a mi querida hermanita, Alexie.) – dijo en tono neutral.

-Así me gusta. – dijo sonriendo, mientras levantaba a Marco del suelo, luego lo soltó. - ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-Sabías donde estaba Dia desde un principio – dijo Marco, moviendo el hombro que estaba un poco dolorido. - ¿Por qué tuviste que montar toda esa escenita con su madre?

-Para dejarle bien claro quién manda – contestó, mientras que en su rostro se formaba esa sonrisa psicópata que tanto la caracterizaba.

El sol se iba poniendo entre los edificios de la ciudad de México. Polly veía desde la ventana de su piso como la luz se perdía en el horizonte poco a poco. Recordando lo movidito que había sido ese día para ella.

_Después de desmayarse Dia, Andrés lo recostó en la camilla, le aplicó un ungüento para la quemadura y le vendó el brazo. También le administró unos calmantes por vía intravenosa para evitar que se despertara por el dolor. Según él, Dia necesitaba descanso y reposo, y que mejor manera que cumplirlo que durmiendo unas cuantas horas. Le dio unas pastillas a Polly para que en cuanto se despertara que se las tomara, una era para que el brazo curara más rápido y la otra para que no le doliera. Luego Sebastián y Andrés lo trasladaron al coche de este último y condujeron hasta casa de Polly, donde dejaron a Dia en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Andrés se fue en cuanto dejó a Dia en la cama, no quería meterse mucho en temas de la banda. Polly, Sebastián y Annie pasaron el resto de la noche vigilando a Dia, por si se ponía peor. Dia no e despertó en toda la noche._

_Por la mañana Sebastián y Anni se fueron para contarle a Marco todo lo que había ocurrido. Polly pasó la mañana recogiendo la casa, haciendo de comer y de vez en cuando iba y le echaba un vistazo a Dia. A media mañana la madre de Dia llamó a su casa, y ella tubo que inventarse una excusa a toda prisa para la repentina desaparición de Dia. También le dijo que Dia se quedaría el fin de semana en su casa, alegando que habría otra fiesta. La verdad es que no creía que Dia tuviera ganas de ver a alguien, ni hoy ni mañana. Su madre le dijo que por favor cuidara de él y ella en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Marco._

" _**-No quiero que le ocurra nada, cuida de él, como le pase algo... ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias - dijo Marco con toda su maldad, haciendo que las manos de Polly temblaran como un flan."**_

_Y asustada le dijo a su madre que si, que cuidaría de él, después colgó mientras las manos le temblaban. A estas alturas Marco ya debería saber todo lo ocurrido y no tardaría en venir a por ella. Solo le quedaba una opción, esperar a que viniera y aceptar su castigo con la toda la dignidad que tenía. ¿De verdad sería capaz de esperar allí sentada como un corderito a la espera de llegar al matadero? La parte más recóndita y primitiva de su cerebro, la de la supervivencia que todos los animales poseen le dijo que huyera, que se fuera lejos antes de que el lobo viniera y se la comiera. Sintió la urgente necesidad de saltar de la ventana del tercer piso, que era donde se encontraba su casa. Pero todo aquello lo apartó de su mente. No huiría, no era una cobarde. Y mucho menos dejaría a Dia en ese momento y más en el estado en el que se encontraba. Las horas pasaban y Dia no se despertaba, pero estaba vivo, cuando iba de vez en cuando a echarle un vistazo podía comprobar como su pecho subía y bajada de manera regular proporcionándole el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba para vivir._

_Parecía tan tranquilo, tan imperturbable. A Polly le daba envidia. Mientras que Dia estaba tranquilamente atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo, ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa conforme pasaban las horas. A las seis de la tarde alguien llamó a su puerta. Todos los nervios de Polly se pusieron a flor de piel y con todo el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina se acercó a la puerta, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la fue abriendo. Su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta no había nadie. Miró hacia todos los lados y no vio a nadie. "Habrá sido una broma" pensó, ahora estaba molesta "Malditos criajos como los pille" Entonces vio un papel que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo cogió, y mientras lo leía cerraba la puerta._

"_MIRA DETRÁS DE TI" ponía. Polly frunció el ceño y cuando cerró la puerta lo hizo. Y hay estaba él, junto con su hermana. Todos los pelos de Polly se erizaron._

_-Hola Polly, ¿no te alegras de verme? – le preguntó Marco._

_A Polly no le dio tiempo a contestar, puesto que Marco la cogió del cuello y la empujó contra la puerta. Impactó tan fuerte que Polly se quedó sin aire. Y se puso a boquear desesperada por algo de aire. Pero Marco no se lo ponía nada fácil, ya que le apretaba el cuello con tanta fuerza que casi no dejaba pasar el aire._

_-Te dije que cuidaras de él. Que no debía sufrir ningún dañó. ¿Y tu que has hecho? Que darte mirando mientras le pegaban un tiro que por poco lo mata. – dijo Marco enfurecido. _

_Los ojos de Polly solo podían ver los dos pozos de sangre que eran los ojos de Marco. Empezaba a ver borroso por la falta de aire y su cara se empezó a poner morada. Marco la tiró hacia el salón que estaba al lado de la puerta. Polly cayó como una muñeca rota. Se puso de rodillas y tosió, para luego tomar largas bocanadas de aire. Su cara volvió a tomar su color natural._

_-Encárgate de ella Alexie – dijo Marco con un tono de desprecio._

_Polly miró a la chica que ya estaba a su lado. Tenía una sonrisa psicópata en la cara. Enseguida recordó quien era y por qué el padre de Marco la acogió. Polly empalideció, mientras la sonrisa de Alexie se hacia más ancha._

_-Te dolerá un poco – su voz sonó como el ronroneo de un gato, pero por muy inocente que pareciera a Polly no le tranquilizó, si no que se asustó más._

_Entonces sintió el dolor. Un dolor fuerte e intenso que venía de todas las partes de su cuerpo y a la vez parecía no venir de ninguna en concreto. Polly se retorció en el suelo hasta que se quedó echa un ovillo. Quería gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero no lo haría, no les daría esa satisfacción a los dos demonios que la estaban torturando de esa manera. El dolor no remitía, sino que se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Pero Polly no cedió, se quedó echa un ovillo, sin decir nada. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Marco habló de nuevo, pero a ella le parecieron horas._

_-Ya basta Alexie, como sigas así la matarás. _

_-No me des órdenes – dijo Alexie, pero para sorpresa de Polly el dolor desapareció tan pronto como había llegado._

_Marco se puso justo delante de su cara. Luego se puso de cuclillas y con una de sus manos cogió el pelo castaño oscuro de Polly y tiró de él hasta que tubo su rostro a centímetros del de ella._

_-Escúchame bien por que no te lo pienso volver a repetir. – dijo Marco – Quiero que el lunes por la mañana Dia esté en perfectas condiciones, por que ese día pondremos en marcha el plan. ¿Entendido? – preguntó con voz autoritaria, a lo que ella asintió débilmente – Así me gusta. Y agradece el estar viva – sonrió él, soltando el cabello de Polly haciendo que la cabeza de ella cayera sin fuerza al suelo._

_Marco, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se levantó mirando a Polly. Y después él y Alexie desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí._

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando desde la ventana que había en el salón hacia el horizonte. El cuerpo le seguía doliendo, pero no era como antes. Ahora parecía como si se hubiera pasado el viernes entero a máxima velocidad sin descansar y tuviera agujetas en todo el cuerpo. El más mínimo movimiento le dolía. En ese momento se acordó de que hacía mucho que no le había echado un vistazo a Dia. Y a duras penas se acercó a la habitación de invitados. Por el camino se acercó a su cuarto donde tenía una cajita con un regalo para Dia. Lo había hecho ella misma y la verdad es que le había costado bastante. Pero merecía la pena por ver a su amigo protegido contra todo mal que le deparara.

Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados. Le dolían las piernas, pero tenía que mirar como estaba su amigo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, por si estaba dormido no despertarlo. Entró lentamente. La habitación era pequeña, tenía una cama una mesita de noche, un escritorio y una silla. Esta habitación, al igual que las demás de la casa, tenía un regulador de luz. Como ya había oscurecido, Polly le dio un poco a la ruedecilla que estaba al lado de la puerta y la habitación se iluminó con una luz que imitaba a la del crepúsculo. Cogió la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio y se sentó al lado de la cama donde Dia descansaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Los párpados de Dia temblaban un poco, como si estuviera intentando abrirlos.

Polly casi inconscientemente cogió la mano de su amigo, y este le dio un suave apretón. La alegría embargó a Polly, su amigo por fin respondía, después de casi un día entero durmiendo. Los ojos de Dia se abrieron lentamente, primero miró a Polly, que estaba inclinada sobre la silla para ver lo que sucedería a continuación. Después Dia miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación donde se encontraba. Estaba en casa de Polly. Después sus ojos volvieron a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó de manera dulce y preocupada.

-Bien, supongo – contestó él, su voz era ronca, debido a que se había pasado un día entero sin usar las cuerdas vocales.

-Me alegro – dijo Polly con una sonrisa sincera – Andrés dijo que te tenías que tomar unas pastillas. Voy a traértelas.

-No – dijo él apretando la mano que tenía enlazada con la de ella.

Recordaba muy bien todo lo que le había pasado y a decir verdad estaba un poco asustado. No querría dormirse de nuevo para no despertad nunca y menos sin alguien sin el que poder despedirse. A lo mejor estaba exagerando un poco, pero había muchas personas que morían por balazos todos los días. Él lo había visto y no querría que su vida llegara a su fin de esa manera. Polly le dio un suave apretón de manos que lo reconfortó.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte. A demás volveré enseguida – le dijo Polly con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Dia un poco más calmado asintió, se había dado cuenta de que había estado exagerando, su brazo ni sangraba ni nada, le dolía un poco pero eso era todo. Polly se levantó de la silla y fue a por las pastillas que le dio Andrés. Dia pensó en todo lo que había pasado y recordó como le habló a Polly. También recordó como lo había mirado después de hablarle así y se sintió culpable. Nunca le había hablado así, la verdad es que el y Polly nunca habían discutido, se llevaban muy bien. Decidió pedirle perdón cuando volviera de coger las pastillas. Le dolían un poco los músculos del cuerpo, como si se hubiera pasado horas en la misma posición, así que decidió ponerse en pie y moverse un poco. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo parado, y menos tumbado en una cama. Cuando estaba sentado y ya se iba a poner de pie entró Polly con la pastillas en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra.

-Dia, ¿pero qué...? – dijo ella cuando vio que su amigo quería levantarse de la cama, acto seguido dejó el vaso y las pastillas en la mesita de noche y empujó a Dia para que volviera a tumbarse. – Andrés dijo que tendrías que estar en reposo, así que quédate quieto.

-Estoy perfectamente, a demás, sabes que por mucho que quiera no me puedo estar quieto.

-Que, ¿es qué va en contra de tu religión? – preguntó Polly cogiendo las pastillas y el baso de agua.

-Exactamente – dijo Dia, aunque no se movió. Polly negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, tómate las pastillas. – le ordenó mientras le tendía en vaso y las pastillas.

-¿Para que son? – preguntó Dia mientras se las tomaba.

-Una es para que se te cure antes o algo así y la otra para remitir el dolor – contestó Polly.

-Pues casi no me duele – comentó Dia.

-¿A sí? – preguntó Polly, a lo que Dia asintió – Déjame echarle un vistazo.

-Y, ¿qué sabes tu sobre medicina, eh? – dijo Dia mientras Polly le quitaba la venda del brazo.

-Mas que tú seguro – contraatacó Polly, Dia rió ante su comentario.

-¡Pero si casi no vas a clases! – rió.

-Ya, pero los días que voy me los paso atendiendo, no como otros que se pasan el día ligando. – dijo Polly.

-Touche – contestó Dia.

Cuando Polly quitó toda la venda no se lo podía creer. El brazo de Dia estaba casi curado, solo quedaban unos pocos trozos de carne quemada de la gran quemadura que le produjo el hierro. ¿Habría sido por algo que le inyectaría Andrés el otro día? Entonces Polly recordó lo último que pasó antes de que Dia se desmayara en casa de Andrés

"**-Es más fácil explicar la quemadura que la herida cerrada por un disparo - dijo Dia cogiendo la tira de cuero. - No se hable más. - terminó mirando a Polly a los ojos y poniéndose la tira en la boca.**

**Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Polly. Esos ojos la habían atrapado, haciendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se pusieran de punta. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Estaba asustada, y mucho. Los ojos de Dia habían cambiado. No es que Dia fuese el hombre más bondadoso del mundo, pero si que era buena persona. Y en ese momento vio una maldad en su interior equivalente a la mirada de Marco, no mucho mas allá, equivalente a la mirada de su padre. "Está despertando" pendo Polly."**

"¿Será por eso por lo que se a curado tan rápido?" se preguntó Polly acariciando la zona ya curada del brazo de Dia. Luego se lo volvió a vendar, para que se curara del todo.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Dia a Polly mientras que esta se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama - ¿Cuál es su veredicto doctora Vamps? – dijo Dia con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Esta muy bien, de echo me atraería a decir que el lunes estará perfectamente par ir a la escuela – contestó ella. La sonrisa de Dia desapareció.

-Mierda, y yo que creía que podría saltarme un par de días de clase. – dijo mirando al techo con aire soñador.

Durante un rato ninguno habló. Dando paso a un silencio que se hacía incómodo por momentos. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin tener ni idea de en lo que pensaba el otro. El primero en romper ese silencio fue Dia.

-Oye Polly – empezó, Polly lo miró atentamente – Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer – Polly lo miró sin entender – Ya sabes, cuando te grité y te dije todas aquellas cosas. Lo siento, de verdad, nunca te había hablado así y ...

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón – lo cortó ella.

-Pero...

-Dia, no eras tu el que hablaba, era el dolor que sentías lo que hablaba por ti. El dolor muchas veces puede cambiar a la gente. No hay nada que perdonar – terminó ella.

-¿De verdad? – dijo el inseguro.

-De verdad de la buena – le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Dia le dio un abrazo amistoso a Polly que ella correspondió. Luego se recostó en la cama algo más tranquilo al saber que su mejor amiga no le había dado importancia a lo que le había dicho. La verdad es que no sabría que hacer sin Polly, era su mejor amiga, su hermana y la quería como tal.

-Dia, yo quería darte una cosa. – el aludido la miró con curiosidad.

-¿El qué? – preguntó.

-Esto – dijo ella dándole la caja que había puesto en la mesita de noche. – Es un amuleto que he hecho yo misma, para que te proteja de todo mal.

Dia cogió la caja entre sus grandes manos, lo que hacía que la caja pareciera más pequeña de lo que era. Abrió la pequeña tapadera y echó un vistazo a lo que se encontraba en su interior. Era un colgante. Un colgante de un gato. El gato dormía placidamente sobre la cuerda que conformaba el colgante, a Dia le pareció muy gracioso.

-Muchas gracias Polly, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Tendré que dejar que me peguen tiros más a menudo para que me regales mas cosas. Lo próximo que quiero es una tele de plasma. – dijo burlonamente y los dos rieron ante su broma.

-Pruébatelo. – dijo Polly, Dia lo hizo – Te queda perfecto.

-Si llevas toda la razón, y si es verdad de que me protegerá de todo lo malo, lo llevaré siempre. – explicó sonriendo – Polly – dijo ahora repentinamente serio - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Un día, – le contestó ella – pero no te preocupes por nada, tu madre llamó y le dije que ayer estuvimos en una fiesta y que te emborrachaste, por eso era mejor que te quedaras en mi casa. También le dije que te quedarías aquí el resto del fin de semana por que hoy había otra fiesta.

-¿Y no la hay? – preguntó el con los ojos iluminados.

-Pues claro que no tonto.

-Que pena, me hubiera venido bien despejarme con un par de copas y traerme a alguna chica – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Otra vez será.

-Oye, que mi casa no es ningún prostíbulo. – contestó Polly molesta.

-No dirías eso si hubieses estado algo más sobria en mi cumpleaños – contraatacó Dia.

Hace dos meses por el cumpleaños de Dia organizaron una fiesta en casa de Polly. Sus padres le habían comprado una casa para ella sola, por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Compraron un montón de bebida alcohólica y comida para la fiesta. Invitaron a sus dos amigos Sebastián y Anni y a unos cuantos conocidos de la banda. La fiesta duró horas, pero Polly no se acordaba muy bien puesto que se bebió una botella de JB ella sola y a partir de hay lo único que recuerda es que fue una noche bastante movidita. A la mañana siguiente estaba en su cuarto con un tío en su cama.

Polly sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquella imagen, no quería recordarlo. Miró a Dia, este le sonreía victorioso.

-Aún así, como no hay fiesta, pues no podemos ir – cortó ella.

-Tienes razón – suspiró.

-Bueno, y ahora a dormir.

-¿Qué? – dijo él – Pero si me acabo de despertar, a demás tengo hambre – se quejó Dia.

-Pues si tanta hambre tienes, ve a la cocina y te haces un sándwich, yo por mi parte me he pasado toda la noche en vela por tu culpa, así que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – contestó Polly, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No puedo levantarme, por que "necesito descansar" – dijo con una sonrisa, Polly lo fulminó con la mirada, si no hubiese aprendido a manejar sus poderes Dia ya estaría frito.

-Si tenías fuerzas para ir a una fiesta, no te morirás por ir a hacerte un sándwich – le explicó Polly – Buenas noches – terminó Polly, cerrando la puerta.

Dia esperó unos minutos por si era un farol pero al ver que nadie abría la puerta se levantó. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, dónde cogió todo lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich. Había estado muchas veces en casa de Polly, por lo que sabía donde estaba cada cosa. Se hizo un sándwich de jamón y queso, no contento con eso sacó cereales, leche y un cuenco. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se comió el sándwich y el tazón de cereales. Luego fregó el plato del sándwich y el tazón de los cereales. Lo malo de esa casa es que no tenía lavavajillas, por lo que tenías que lavar los platos a mano.

Luego dejó el plato y el cuenco junto con la cuchara en su sitio. Aunque Polly le dijo que había dormido durante un día entero la verdad es que tenía sueño, supuso que sería por la pérdida de sangre. Fue hacia la habitación de invitados, pero antes no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Polly, si era verdad que le había estado cuidando toda la noche y todo el día, debería de estar reventada. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la vio. Estaba tirada en la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, ni tampoco se había tapado con las sábanas. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par, lo que hacía que el aire frío de la noche se colara por ella. Dia se acercó sigilosamente y echó la persiana por la mitad para que no entrara tanto aire. Luego tapó a Polly con la sábana con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación de invitados. Allí se quitó los pantalones y la camisa ya que le molestaban para dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y se volvió a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
